


Adrienette April 2020

by aalissy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Phone Call, But she's Adrien's dork hehe, Cause none of my fics exist without fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, Multimouse takes care of a sick Adrien :), Multimouse x Adrien, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Pre-Relationship, Pranks, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Sick Character, bc they're my fave lololol xD, flufffff, hehe, light ladrien vibes, marinette is a dork, more tags to come :), multidrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalissy/pseuds/aalissy
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to Adrienette April.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 115
Kudos: 339





	1. Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Eeekkkk!! It's Adrienette April!! Yayayay!! Hehehe!! I'm sooo excited <3\. I love Adrienette sooo much and I have notttt written enough lovesquare fluff!! Especially for Adrienette!! I hope you guys are all staying safe from the coronavirus! I'm sending my love and health to all of youuuu :D! Feel free to leave comments or kudos if you liked they make my day!

Marinette swiveled back and forth in her chair, her feet swaying slightly as she did so. Her gaze was drawn to the ceiling, her teeth nibbling on her lower lip as her thumb hovered over Alya’s number. After a few seconds of her lost in thought, Tikki floated over to her. The small kwami’s head tilted in curiosity, “What are you thinking about, Marinette?”

“It’s April Fools Day, Tikki. I’m trying to come up with a prank that’s good enough to get Alya,” her dark pigtails shook along with her head as she grumbled with a scowl, “She manages to get me every year so I’m determined to get  _ her _ this time!”

Her kwami giggled, “Have you ever pulled off a successful April Fools Day prank?”

“No!” Marinette scowled before sticking a finger into the air determinedly, “But that doesn’t mean I can’t!”

“Well, good luck then,” Tikki’s blue eyes twinkled at her amusedly.

She snapped her fingers together as a bright smile lit up her face, “Ah! I’ve got it!” 

With a twirl of her fingers, Marinette pressed the call button, barely managing to withhold her giggles as she held the phone up to her ear. When she heard the telltale click of the call connecting she didn’t wait for Alya to respond before she burst out rather somberly, “Alya I just heard some terrible news about you!” there was a rustle and a shuffle on the other side of the phone but she still didn’t let the other person respond, “I heard... and I know you’ll think I’m crazy... but I heard that there’s a spider on top of your head  _ right now _ !”

There was a burst of laughter from the kwami hovering in front of her and she shot the small, bug-like creature a glare before returning to phone call to happily shout, “April Fools!”

There was a deep chuckle on the other end of the line, one that was distinctly familiar but not at all like Alya. Marinette paled considerably, her eyes widening as a voice spoke from the other end of the line, “I assume that message wasn’t meant for me? Unless calling me Alya was another aspect of this ‘prank’,” she could practically hear Adrien’s use of air quotes and see his glimmering green eyes sparkling at her mischievously.

“A-Adrien,” she shrieked, yanking the phone away from her ear as her fingers fumbled for the end call button. Her hands flew up to her hair, tightening into fists as she panicked. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she squawked once again, throwing her phone away from her before scrambling over to her chaise and burying her face in a pillow. 

“Marinette?” Tikki flitted over to her with concern, “What just happened?”

“I-I... Adrien a-and Alya... number mixed,” the designer stuttered desperately looking at her kwami with wide blue eyes before burying her head back into the pillow with a loud groan. The ringing of her phone broke through her haze of confusion and embarrassment and Marinette squeaked sharply as she fell off her chaise. With a wince, she stood up, rubbing her side as she crept closer to the phone that was left on her desk. She craned her neck to look at the number and winced when she saw that Adrien was indeed the person calling her back. With a loud gulp, she grabbed the phone, hovering the speaker slightly away from her ear, “H-Hello.”

“Marinette I have some really bad news,” the model’s voice drifted into her ear as he spoke rather disappointedly. 

Her eyes clenched shut, certain that he was about to scold her for her rather lackluster prank. And then for her to hang up on him afterwards! She really  _ was _ in trouble! With a small whimper, she began to stammer out a timid apology, “Adrien, listen I-,”

She was cut off, however, when Adrien spoke once again, “You know how you just told me that Alya had a spider on her head?”

“Uh-huh,” Marinette winced, ready for the next words that were sure to chastise her and make her avoid him for weeks.

“Well... I heard that this spider actually traveled from her head to your bedroom. Don’t look around now but you may not be safe where you are,” he spoke in a hushed tone, though there was an obvious smile behind his words that he was struggling to contain.

Blinking at her phone a few times in shock, Marinette couldn’t stop herself from bursting into laughter, “W-what?!” she managed to wheeze out in between her giggles.

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Adrien dragged out rather sheepishly and she could practically  _ see _ his blonde head ducked down in shame, his emerald eyes peeking up from beneath his long lashes as he rubbed at the back of his neck. She almost sighed dreamily from the image in her mind before the model’s voice cut through her daydreams, “That wasn’t the best April Fools joke, was it? That was the first time I’ve done one though.”

“N-no, no!” Marinette rushed to reassure him, her hands waving about wildly even though he couldn’t see them, “I-It was perfect!  _ I _ was the one who came up with the stupid idea in the first place!”

“Your prank was adorable, Marinette,” Adrien chuckled and her heart flip-flopped in her chest.

_ Adorable. He called her adorable, _ she squealed silently, practically jumping up and down with glee. She giggled rather girlishly, “You’re thanked! I-I mean thank you!  _ Thank you _ !” she smacked a hand to her face with an inaudible groan. When the designer finally looked up again, she saw Tikki hovering in front of her with a wide beam as she nodded her head encouragingly.

Another laugh came from the other end before he spoke again, “I do have a question, though. Why did you hang up? Did you have a spotty connection?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah that! Uh-huh, that was definitely what happened! The wi-fi here is just terrible!” Marinette said rather unconvincingly, wincing at her high-pitched voice. Afterward, she breathed out a sigh of relief, whispering faintly, “I’m just so glad you’re not mad.”

Apparently she didn’t whisper as quietly as she thought because Adrien spoke up again and she could clearly hear the frown in his voice, “Mad? Why would I be mad?”

“Wh-what?! Uh, mad um... I-I didn’t...,” her eyes darted around and Tikki’s arms crossed at her, her whole expression screaming for Marinette to just tell the truth. Taking a deep breath, she did, “W-well, I guess I just thought you wouldn’t want me to call you for a meaningless prank.”

“Meaningless!? Marinette this was the most fun I’ve had this whole day! I just got back from a photo shoot so you have  _ no _ idea how excited I was when I got your call! Especially when I noticed it was from you! You rarely ever call so when I saw the caller ID I was so happy that I would finally get to talk to a friend after a day of being ordered around!” 

Her mouth flapped open and closed at his words, her stomach fluttering with happiness at his words. Her call! He was excited about  _ her call! _ She was surprised that she wasn’t squealing with complete and utter delight. Adrien looked forward to her phone call!  _ She _ gave  _ Adrien _ the most fun he had all day! Marinette finally collapsed into her desk chair, her legs feeling as though they turned into jelly.

“Marinette? Are you there?”

“Huh? Oh, y-yep! Here I am!” she giggled dreamily before giving her head a quick shake. She could think about Adrien and her getting married later! Right now she was supposed to be talking to him, “Sorry, my parents called my name just now! I didn’t mean to zone out on you!”

“Do you have to go then?” his voice came over rather sadly on the phone.

Dare she say that he was  _ disappointed _ ?! No! She couldn’t be  _ that _ lucky!

“NO!” Marinette screeched rather loudly before wincing, “I-I mean nope, haha! They were just asking what I wanted for dinner!”

“Oh, good,” Adrien’s voice seemed to perk up again and she couldn’t have stopped herself from swooning at his eager happiness if she wanted too.

Clearing her throat rather nervously, the designer spoke almost hesitantly, “D-do  _ you _ have to go soon though?”

There was a long pause on the other end before she heard a quiet sigh, “Actually, yes. It’s dinner time soon so if I’m not downstairs by the time it’s ready, my father will get angry.”

Marinette frowned, feeling the bitter anger rush through her on Adrien’s behalf, “I’ll see you at school tomorrow though, right?”

“Yeah, definitely,” she would have sworn the model’s head was bobbing up and down energetically. There was another long pause over the phone and she was about to hang up, certain that Adrien had forgotten to when his voice came over her speaker once again, “Hey, Marinette?”

“Yes?”

“If you ever get the urge to prank me again, don’t be afraid to call. Even if it’s not April Fools Day,” he spoke with a distinct, teasing smile in his voice causing her to giggle happily.

“A-alright. I promise that if I do prank you again it’ll be a  _ lot _ better then there just being a spider on your head,” Marinette bit her lip as a wide grin crossed it.

“A spider on  _ Alya’s _ head,” Adrien corrected her.

“Right, right,” she waved it off, feeling a light blush coat her cheeks. The model then burst into laughter and she soon followed, feeling the giddiness in her chest erupt into full-blown butterflies.  _ His laugh was  _ so _ wonderful _ , Marinette thought dreamily.

Finally, when they both managed to catch their breaths, Adrien spoke again, “Goodnight, Marinette.”

“G-goodnight, Adrien,” she stuttered before the call finally ended. She gazed off into a corner of her room in shock for a few seconds. The only thing that snapped her out of her haze was Tikki waving a hand in her face. With a loud squeal, she stood up, jumping up and down a few times, “Tikki!! Did you hear that!! I just had a full conversation with Adrien!! And he called me  _ adorable _ !  _ Adorable _ Tikki!! Someone pinch me!”

The small kwami did just that and Marinette shrieked before rubbing her arm with a small pout, “I didn’t mean literally.”

“Sorry,” Tikki smiled sheepishly, “But I’m so proud of you, Marinette! You did so well!”

She squealed again, clutching her phone to her chest, “Oh, I can’t wait to see him tomorrow!”

“Then you had better get to bed early,” the bug-like creature giggled at her lovestruck, dazed face, “You don’t want to be late for class, after all!”

Marinette snapped her fingers before nodding, “You’re right, Tikki! What if we talk  _ again _ before class starts! That would just be heaven!” 

“You’re so funny, Marinette.”

With a small blush, she tapped her index fingers together nervously, “Did I sound weird over the phone though? Adrien mentioned another phone call in the future and I don’t want to mess anything up!”

Tikki rolled her eyes playfully, “If he wants to talk to you again that means you sounded just fine! You don’t need to worry!”

“You’re right, Tikki!” she puffed her chest out in pride, “I’ll call him again over the weekend and this time it’ll be on purpose!”

“You are forgetting one thing, though.”

“What’s that?” she tilted her head in confusion.

“You still haven’t  _ actually _ pranked Alya,” her kwami giggled teasingly.

Marinette shrieked, looking down at her phone as she picked the right contact information, “How am I going to prank her now, though? I used my best prank on Adrien,” she pouted.

“I’m certain you’ll think of something, Marinette,” Tikki nuzzled into her shoulder comfortingly as she watched her holder tap the phone against her chin contemplatively.


	2. #marinettechallenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is doneeee!! Adrienette April is sooo much fun! I love these two dorks soooo much! I can't wait to write them in the same room though, hehe ;). Feel free to leave comments or kudos! They make my day and inspire me to write more faster hehe

Adrien felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he looked at Alya’s recent Instagram post. It was a picture of Marinette, her mouth hanging open slightly as she snored quietly with her friends posing around her. He snickered at her caption, a subtle smirk growing on his face as ideas began to sprout in his mind.

**alya.ladyblogger:** Maybe we should start the #marinettechallenge where everyone poses around their challenge snoring classmate.  🤔

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he drifted over to the like photo button, clicking it he then began to write his own comment.

**adrienagrestebrand:** Hahahaha! That’s a great idea!

Adrien scrolled back up to the image, snickering as he looked at Marinette’s snoring face again. She looked peaceful and he was glad that she had finally gotten some rest. The young designer had been showing up to class later and later, yawning throughout the majority of Mlle. Bustier’s lessons. With a quiet sigh, he was about to stand up to go and grab his homework when a voice cut him off, “Staring at your girlfriend again?”

“Plagg! Marinette’s not my girlfriend! You know that she’s just a friend!” he scowled at the lazily floating kwami.

“Ah, yes, that’s why you’ve been staring at a photo of her for ages... and why I didn’t even have to mention her name for you to know who I was talking about,” the small, black cat looked at him from upside-down, his green eyes glimmering with mischief and amusement.

Adrien rolled his eyes, swatting at his kwami, narrowly missing Plagg who let out an aggravated shout before he replied, “I was only trying to think of a comment! I was not just staring at Marinette!”

“Then why did you know I was talking about pigtails and not one of her other friends?” Plagg smirked down at him.

The model’s mouth fell open as he tried to think of a reply to his kwami’s comment. Luckily, he was interrupted in his attempt to scramble for an answer by a dinging from his computer. Adrien rushed back over to his desk, almost falling off his chair in his mad dash before he noticed that he received a reply from Alya.

**alya.ladyblogger:** @adrienagrestebrand you already won the challenge on the startrain

Adrien’s cheeks immediately bloomed into a deep red. He knew exactly what Alya was talking about. The memory as clear as day even though it had happened months prior. His gaze was immediately drawn to his shoulder as an almost involuntary, silly smile spread across his face. It had been nice. Those wonderful, quiet seconds of peace with Marinette as they cuddled together. It hadn’t lasted very long though before he had to transform into Chat Noir and defeat the akuma. He sighed quietly, dragging his eyes back to his computer screen before Plagg interrupted him once again.

“Thinking about your girlfriend  _ again _ ?” the small kwami snickered, “I thought you had already finished daydreaming about Marinette after I caught you the first time.”

“Shut up, Plagg!” Adrien scowled at him, fingers itching to find a pillow to throw at the smarmy god.

“Just pointing out the obvious,” he cackled, “And this time you didn’t even deny it!”

The model jabbed a finger towards the kwami, his voice lowering threateningly as he did so, “One more word out of you, Plagg and there’ll be no cheese for a week!” 

Finally, the small cat gave a squeak of betrayal, “You wouldn’t!” 

“Try me!” Adrien growled, his eyes narrowed into slits. He was certain that if he were in costume right now his tail would be lashing behind him furiously. Plagg gave him a quiet hiss before flying quickly away from the angered teenager. Breathing out harshly, he turned back to his computer screen and was once again met with Alya’s comment.  _ Hold on _ , he thought to himself, his hand coming up to rub his chin in thought,  _ is she implying that she has a photo of me and Marinette from that day? _

He reached for his phone, pulling up his previous conversation with the young, junior reporter as he did so. He then tapped his phone to his chin anxiously, wondering how he could ask without seeming too awkward. After a few typed and then immediately erased messages, he decided to just be forthright and ask. After all, the worst thing Alya could do was laugh at him. There was no way she’d do that, though. They were friends.

**Adrien:** Hey Alya! I was just wondering if you had a picture of me and Marinette from that day. No worries if you don’t! I was just curious.

He stood up, pacing for a short while after he sent the reply. One of his hands came up to smooth nervously at a strand of blonde hair as he did so. About a minute passed before a telltale ding sounded from his phone and he practically dove for the small device.

**Als:** why do you want to know sunshine  😏

Gulping, Adrien’s eyes darted about the room nervously, searching for a reply to her question. Finally settling on one, he typed out a response, eyes clenching shut after it sent.

**Adrien:** Well I wanted to join in on the #marinettechallenge! I figured the startrain pic would be great! If you had it of course, haha 😃

**Als:** that’s a great idea! just don’t forget to tag marinette!! i’m sure she’d get a kick out of it!

**Adrien:** Will do!

Within the next few seconds, he had his picture and he stared down at it with a soft, gentle smile. His head was nestled in Marinette’s hair and she was resting quietly on his shoulder. Alya was right! He had definitely won the #marinettechallenge with this picture! A nagging feeling ate away at him, though. For some reason, he didn’t want to post it on Instagram. Adrien’s lips twisted slightly, the thought leaving a sour taste in his stomach. Would it really be so bad if he kept the picture to himself? He was certain that he could make up some excuse for Alya. Either that he was waiting for the perfect time to post the picture or that he was also trying to get another, more recent picture of him and Marinette in the challenge. Whatever the reason, he saved the image and then closed out of Instagram, tucking his phone back into his pocket afterward. 

“Done mooning over Marinette?” Plagg appeared back from who knows where as his head tilted with a devilish smile stretching across his face.

“That’s it! I already told you that Marinette and I are friends! No cheese for a week now, Plagg!” Adrien jumped up in an attempt to capture the chortling kwami. He chased the small cat around the room for a little while, all but forgetting the new image that was sitting in his camera roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lil chapter! I love the miraculous instagrams soooo much! They're soo cute and adorable hehe. Also I live for the Adrien and Marinette interactions lmaooo. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you did, comments and kudos are much appreciated hehe


	3. Multimouse and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I loveeee the Multidrien ship hehe but I hateee writing Akuma attacks. I hope you guys still like it though :). Comments and kudos are my faveeee <3

Multimouse’s lips twisted to the side as she scurried through the streets of Paris. She was still at full size and was looking for the akuma that she had just fought against. Chat had yet to arrive and she had already used her Lucky Charm as Ladybug, only to determine that she needed another miraculous from her bedroom at home. When she managed to escape the overpowered akuma, the designer quickly realized that she needed Mullo’s powers. However, she was still hesitant to trust anyone else with a miraculous after their last battle with Hawkmoth. Reluctantly, she tucked her earrings into her purse, promising Tikki that she wouldn’t be gone for long. Though her kwami had frowned at her in disapproval, she allowed Marinette to put on the Mouse Miraculous, ducking back further into the purse as the girl transformed into Multimouse. 

This led her to where she was now, rushing down the rather empty streets as she searched for where she had last left the akuma. Unfortunately, lost in scanning the area for the akuma as she was she didn’t notice the blonde boy running towards her. The two collided and Multimouse let out a small squeak of shock as she landed on someone’s chest.

“I’m so so sorry,” the superheroine scrambled to get up, before she frowned, “Wait, what are you do-,” her voice stopped mid-way through her reprimand as she looked down at a flushed, disoriented Adrien Agreste. 

“Ladybug?” he gazed up at her rather hazily. 

“Oh, ah, um,” she nibbled her lip, tapping her fingers together anxiously, “Ah, no! I’m actually err, Multimouse,” she tried for a pose, her arms flailing wildly as she gave him a wide smile.

His green eyes squinted at her rather blearily, “Huh, I’d have sworn you were Ladybug. Has anyone ever told you that you guys look very similar?”

“Uh yes, I mean no...,” Multimouse shook her head forcefully, trying to shake off her usual Adrien daze and get back into her superheroine mindset. She leaned down, holding out a hand for the boy. He took it gratefully and she helped him up before his legs buckled underneath him and he fell rather ungracefully into her arms, “Adrien! Are you alright?!”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he lifted his head up, giving her a rather shaky grin.

Her frown deepened and she placed a gloved hand on his forehead only to hiss in shock when the heat coming from it managed to seep through the material. Multimouse carefully picked Adrien up, ignoring the flush entering her own cheeks as she looked around them, “You’re burning up! What are you doing outside!? You should be at  _ home _ , resting!!”

“N-no,” he shivered in her arms, causing her to clutch him tighter to her chest as he tried to push away from her, “I need to help Ladybug, Mar-, Multi.”

She blinked down at him in both shock and confusion.  _ Was he about to say Marinette? And why did he need to help Ladybug? It must be a part of his feverish delusions, _ the superheroine decided, shaking off any suspicions. Either way, she needed to get him home safe and sound. The akuma could wait. Adrien needed help and fast. Her grip tightened once again before she leaped up onto a rooftop, rushing back the way she came as they took off towards the mansion, “I’m going to get you home, Adrien. I’m certain whatever you need to tell Ladybug can wait.”

“It can’t,” he shook his head stubbornly, “She  _ needs _ me.” 

Ignoring the slight shiver that shot up her spine at his words and the wave of butterflies that ignited in her stomach, Multimouse sped up, determined to get him home before he caused her to trip and fall. Soon, the mansion was in sight and she breathed out a breath of relief as she finally neared their destination. She was stopped, however, by a small thud that came from behind her. Whirling around she spotted the akuma that she had just been searching for her.

“Well, who are you? You’re not Ladybug,” the green-haired akuma said, her finger twirling around the stem that had carried her up to the building. From what the superheroine had gathered from their previous fight, the latest villain had been upset about people’s lack of care for nature and had thus been akumatized into Eden. She gulped quietly, looking down at Adrien who was still shivering in her arms before turning to face Eden who was glaring sharply at her, “No matter. I’m certain once I defeat you, Ladybug will come running back.”

Brushing some of Adrien’s hair back, Multimouse whispered a quiet, “I’m sorry, but  _ please _ don’t worry. I promise I’ll finish this quickly,” watching the akuma warily, she carefully and protectively set the boy down behind a fireplace.

It was time to  _ act _ . And quickly too, before Adrien could get even more hurt, “Multitude!” she shouted, leaping around her jump rope as she began shrinking, various copies of her surrounding Eden.  _ The akuma  _ has _ to be in her flower crown,  _ she thought to herself, climbing up the villain’s legs as she tried to get up high enough to grab it.

“Ew! What are you doing!?” Eden screeched, shaking and brushing herself off causing some of the Multimouse copies to fall off. 

Clinging on tighter as she and a few of the other copies reached the girl’s torso, she gulped up at the crown. Luckily, Eden wasn’t able to use her powers, lest she hurt herself, but it was practically impossible to dodge the girl’s waving hands and climb at the same time. How was she going to do this?! 

_ Chat Noir where are you? I really need you right now _ , she thought desperately, avoiding another one of the girl’s hands.

“Hey! Miss Akuma Lady!” a voice shouted, causing her to let out an involuntary gasp. Adrien had managed to stand up and was waving his hands in an attempt to get the akuma’s attention, “I see you like nature? Well, did you know that I don’t even recycle?”

“What?!” Eden screeched, glaring up at the model and all but ignoring the copies of Multimouse who once again began climbing.

_ Just a little farther. If Adrien gets hurt I don’t know what I’ll do,  _ the superheroine managed to grip onto the girl’s shoulder. 

“Y-yeah a-and I don’t use public transportation. I ride in my limo everywhere,” he backed up as the akuma stalked towards him.

_ I wonder... _

Taking a deep breath, Multimouse jumped, throwing her jump rope up onto the crown as she did so. Luckily, it managed to wrap around one of the flowers and with a harsh tug, she yanked it off the girl’s head, falling down onto the ground below. Feeling her breath leave her in a whoosh, the superheroine barely had time to suck in a gasp of air before the akuma screeched, leaping for her. Scrambling for the crown, she tore it into two, watching as the purple butterfly flew away and Eden’s costume disappeared. 

Letting out a quiet curse as she realized that Ladybug couldn’t exactly purify the akuma, Multimouse’s gaze darted over to Adrien who fell rather unceremoniously to the ground. Gasping quietly, she quickly rushed over to the other copies of herself, transforming back into her normal size. Afterwards, she ran over to the sick boy, cradling his head in her lap.

“We make a pretty good team, huh Multimouse?” his eyes cracked open slightly as he gave her a small smirk.

“You could have gotten hurt!” she raged quietly, barely noticing as the akuma began to fly out of sight.

Adrien began to sit up, his eyes widening as he pointed at the purple butterfly, “We need to find Ladybug, though! And quickly before that akuma gets loose!”

Her eyes clenched shut for a second before they flicked back open and she gave him a tight nod, “You’re right!”

Standing up, Multimouse lifted him back into her arms, grabbing onto the stunned, confused girl as well before she swung them off the rooftop using her jump rope. Dropping them off onto the street down below, she gave the recently deakumatized girl a smile, “You should be getting back home now. Your parents are probably worried about you.”

“You’re right,” she gasped, her face paling considerably as she gave the other two a wave as she began running off, “Thank you!”

Turning back to Adrien, she gave the boy a soft look before her voice took on a more commanding tone, “Stay here! I’m going to get Ladybug and then come back and make certain you get home safe, alright?”

He gave her a wobbly smile, “I don’t know if I could move if I tried, Multimouse.”

Multimouse’s brow creased in concern before she looked up in alarm, searching for the missing akuma. Managing to spot it on another nearby rooftop, she gave Adrien a small grin before wrapping her jump rope around the corner of the rooftop, yanking herself up to the top. Looking around for anyone staring up at her, she called off her transformation. As Marinette, she grimaced, looking down at Tikki who blinked up at her in shock, “No time to talk! Sorry! Tikki spots on!”

When the new energy rushed through her and she became Ladybug, the heroine quickly threw her yo-yo towards the escaping akuma, “No more evil-doing for you little akuma! It’s time to de-evilize! Gotcha!” she captured the purple butterfly, waving it away as it floated away in it’s newly purified state, “Bye, bye, little butterfly!”

Letting out a quiet breath of relief, she called off her Ladybug transformation, giving Tikki a thankful smile as she became Marinette once again, “Thank you Tikki!”

“No more doing that, Marinette,” the small kwami frowned, “You look exhausted! It’s not worth it! You’re the guardian now, you need to trust yourself and other people.”

“You’re right, Tikki. I promise to find new holders, alright?” she gave her kwami a small pat on the head, pulling out a cookie from her purse as the kwami nibbled on it. Opening her purse wider for the small, bug-like creature, Marinette watched as Tikki nestled into it. Giving her one more smile, she closed up her purse before saying Mullo’s transformation phrase, “Mullo, get squeaky!”

When she had finally transformed for the third time, Multimouse wobbled slightly, another wave of exhaustion flooding over here. There was no time for that, though. She had to get Adrien home and quickly, before either he  _ or _ she passed out. Sucking in a deep breath, she stood back up from her hunched-over position, making her way back to the street where she had left Adrien.

“Multimouse! Did you find Ladybug?” he asked when he finally spotted her.

“Yes, I did, thankfully,” the heroine picked him up again and she was totally going to squeal about the number of times she held Adrien when she was home alone, “Now it’s time to get you back home so you can rest!”

“Thank you,” he whispered quietly, his head leaning onto her as his eyes fluttered closed. Luckily, they were rather close to the mansion when the akuma had stopped them so she managed to sneak through Adrien’s window both quickly and quietly. Multimouse softly placed him onto his bed, tucking the snoozing boy in as much as she could. Smoothing his hair back, she dashed into his bathroom, taking a towel and placing it under the cold water before running back to him. Gently smoothing it over his forehead a few times, she eventually placed it down. 

Unable to resist, she brushed a soft kiss on his cheek, about to run back home, already making plans for a care package when an arm around her wrist stopped her, “Mari-, I mean Multi wait!”

There he went again, almost making her believe he knew who she was. Multimouse stopped, however, looking at him with a furrowed brow, “Y-yes, Adrien?”

“Pound it?” he held up his fist shakily.

She grinned, bumping his fist with her own lightly, “Pound it!”

“Thank you, Multimouse,” Adrien whispered before his eyes slipped closed once again.

“A-anytime, Adrien,” she giggled rather nervously, a wide, awkward smile spreading across her face before she managed to tear herself away from him, jumping out the window and heading back to the bakery. She was certain that once she got there she would pass out for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do this ship justice? I hope so!! Lemme know what you think! There needs to be more Multidrien out there haha. There's not enough and my soul always needs more Adrienette content lol. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you liked it :D!! They make my wholeeee week :D :D <3


	4. Hand Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeeeee hand touches!! I love thissss!! And them hehehehe!! Adrienette is sooo obliviously adorable and I loveeee writing them! Their dynamic is the cutest. I hope you guys like this chapter <3\. Lemme know what you think with comments and kudos!

For once Marinette was early to her class, sitting in her seat and doodling a new sketch for her latest dress idea. Alya had yet to arrive so she was currently at their desk alone, occasionally peeking up at the door to see if her best friend had arrived yet. Sketching and then resketching the sleeves of the design, she barely registered the sound of someone sitting next to her. Not looking up from her notebook, her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration, she gave a hello to Alya, “Hey, Als!”

“I’m not Alya, actually,” the voice chuckled next to her, causing her to squeak and jump up from her seat. Marinette blinked wildly into the glimmering, emerald eyes of Adrien Agreste. His hand came up to rub at his neck and he looked at her from underneath his lashes sheepishly, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“N-no! Startle me?! You?! Pfft, never,” she waved him off with an awkward laugh, glancing off to the side nervously, “I was just expecting you to be Alya.”

Her gaze was drawn over to the reporter who was standing by Nino at the front of the class. Their eyes met and Alya gave her a wide smile and a thumbs-up before turning back to her boyfriend. 

“Yeah, she actually asked me if we could switch for the day. She mentioned something about it being her and Nino’s anniversary. You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, no! Of course I don’t!” Marinette rushed to reassure him. She watched with relief as Adrien smiled gratefully at her before turning back to his notebook. Wrenching her gaze away from his face, she looked back at her own journal. Her fists tightened as she glared at Alya who was currently sitting in the row in front of her. She was going to  _ kill _ that girl. She knew with absolute certainty that it wasn’t even  _ close _ to their anniversary. 

Mlle. Bustier walked in and Marinette breathed out a sigh of relief when she began speaking. Maybe now she could focus on the class in front of her and not the boy next to her. Their teacher’s hands clapped together as she drew the attention of her students, “Alright, class! Today you’ll be working on a worksheet regarding the latest chapters of our book with your seatmates. I hope you all have done the reading!”

_ Or maybe not _ ... Marinette sighed mentally. 

She was startled from her haze by an elbow nudging gently against hers. Adrien was staring at her with a wide grin and she felt her face flame up before he even spoke, “I’m glad we switched today then! I get to work with the smartest girl in class!”

If her face was crimson before it was now the shade of a tomato as her heart flipped wildly in her chest. It took all her effort not to crash out of her seat onto the floor and just squeal. Instead, she merely squeaked out a tiny laugh, “T-thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” Adrien’s grin seemed to grow brighter.

As Mlle. Bustier began to pass out their worksheets, Marinette sucked in a deep breath, summoning up all her courage before speaking, “I’m glad I’m working with you too! You’re the smartest guy I know,” she giggled, hesitating before quickly nudging his own arm with her own. Her face morphed into a wide, awkward smile that she hoped seemed natural.

He merely chuckled, scooting closer to her as she squeaked quietly. He leaned down to look at the worksheet on their desk, the scent of his peppermint shampoo brushing against her nose as he did so. Marinette was lost to the world for a few minutes, her only thoughts based around a world filled with peppermint and an Adrien that she could cuddle with. 

“What do you think the answer to number 1 is?” 

His voice startled her from her daydream and she blinked at him in confusion, “Um, A?”

Adrien’s head threw back as he laughed, “Marinette, there aren’t any multiple-choice questions on this worksheet. Do you want to actually look at the question this time?” 

The smirk that was aimed at her seemed so reminiscent of someone she knew, that she had to physically shake off the sense of familiarity and lean down to actually look at the worksheet. Though her cheeks flamed with embarrassment she read the question over. The answer was pretty obvious, and it seemed like the rest of their responses would be just as easy to write. Mlle. Bustier was just doing a simple reading check. 

Her pencil hovered over the page as she spoke, “I think it’s asking about what we just read for chapter 14, remember when th-,” Marinette looked over to Adrien which was a mistake. He was _ a lot  _ closer than she had expected. Their noses almost brushing together when she turned to face him. She choked on the rest of her words, smothering a loud gasp when he reached over and plucked the pencil out of her hand, their hands briefly touching before he was writing.

“That look good?” he slid the paper over to her after he was finished.

“Yeah, that’s perfect,” Marinette’s brow creased before she turned to look at him, “How did you know what I was talking about though? I didn’t finish my sentence.”

“I did the reading too, you know,” Adrien laughed with a wide grin, “Besides I figured out what you were talking about when you said chapter 14.”

Her cheeks lit up with embarrassment, “Oh,” but then she looked at him with confusion, “But why did you take my pen? You have your own, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but yours was closer. Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly before bringing it up to his eyes, “And it’s also much cuter. What are these, little strawberries?”

“Yes,” she sighed, “Now can I have my pen back, please? I don’t know if I have another one.”

Adrien gasped in mock-offense, “You mean you don’t have an extra?! Marinette what would happen if it broke?”

Regardless of his teasing, he gave her the pen back, their hands brushing against each other again, and he was  _ totally _ going to kill her if he did that again. She watched with disappointment, however, as he slid away from her to reach back for his own pen. 

_ Great, you just  _ had  _ to mention how you needed your pen, _ Marinette scowled to herself, already missing Adrien’s presence. Letting out an audible, quiet sigh, she leaned over the worksheet, writing down her answer for the second question. At least now she didn’t feel completely useless.

As she read the next problem, Adrien eased back next to her. He seemed to be much closer this time, their thighs bumping together when he finally got settled, “Getting started without me?” one of his eyebrows rose as she looked up at him.

“N-no! Y-you just did the first question so I thought I would work on the next one!” she sucked her lower lip into her mouth, feeling almost faint. Did he have _any_ idea of what he did to her? How could one boy be this oblivious?!  
Adrien grinned boyishly, leaning down to read over her response to the question, “Great answer, Marinette! That’s exactly what I would have written.”

She chuckled once nervously before helping him to work on the next problem. Soon, they had finished their worksheet and the two leaned back, watching as the rest of the class continued to work. Marinette’s gaze was drawn to the clock. 10 minutes. Just 10 more minutes with Adrien and then she’d never get to experience this again. She sighed quietly to herself. Maybe it was for the best, though. Who knows how much attention she would pay if she sat next to Adrien  _ all _ the time.

“You know, it’s pretty nice back here. I can still see the board clearly and I don’t have to deal with Chlo é making googly eyes at me.”

“Yeah?” she smiled shyly up at him.  
“Definitely,” he tapped the back of her hand twice as he beamed at her, “Plus I get to see you without having to crane the back of my neck.”

Marinette giggled giddily, feeling almost dizzy with the rush of excitement his words brought on, “W-well thank you for being my seatmate for the day, Adrien.”

“You’re welcome, Marinette,” he grinned rather crookedly at her right before the bell rang. Watching him pack his bag up dreamily, she waved him goodbye as he slipped it over his shoulder, “See you tomorrow, Marinette.”

“Yeah, tomorrow,” she sighed happily as he left the classroom, still waving after he was long gone. 

“ _ Well _ ?” Alya smirked, sliding into her seat with a wide smirk.

Marinette squealed, throwing her arms around her neck, “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Alya! You have no idea how amazing that was! He touched my hand like seven times!”

“Oh my god, girl! That’s awesome! You need to tell me everything that happened! I want  _ all _ the deets,” Alya hugged the girl tightly to her.

“Walk me back home and I’ll tell you everything. Plus you’ll get a pastry for your troubles,” she winked at her best friend, putting on her own backpack.

“Deal!” the reporter giggled as the two gossiped their way to the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little bout of fluffiness hehe. Adrienette are my sweet, sweet cinnamon rolls!! I can't wait to continue writing for them this month. Expect more fluffff <3\. Also, comments and kudos are da bestttestttt thank yoouuuu <3 <3


	5. Statue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the first time I've written post-reveal, pre-relationship :O. I am suchhhh trash for this trope. It's seriously one of my faves hehe. I just love a pining Adrien and pining Marinette ;). Lemme know what you think!! I hope I did it justice <3\. Comments and kudos mean everythingggg <3 <3

The drilling sound of a sewing machine filled Marinette’s room as the girl carefully stitched together a new skirt. Adrien was sat on her chaise, occasionally glancing over at the concentrating girl, a notebook balanced on his knees in a half-hearted attempt to study. 

It had been a few weeks since the two had both accidentally stumbled into the same alley when they detransformed back. To say it was a shock to see Ladybug’s bright, ocean eyes melt away into Marinette’s cheerful, blue ones was an understatement. Adrien had fallen backwards, his back colliding harshly with a cold wall. He may have yelped rather squeakily, wincing in pain as he rubbed at the sore spot. That was all it took before his lady was rushing forward, peering at him with eyes filled with concern, her lower lip sucked into her mouth, “Adrien?! Are you alright?”

“Me, yep,” his voice rose an octave before he cleared his throat, hoping to lower the obnoxious tone, “Why wouldn’t I be?!”

Marinette’s brow creased with anxiety before she was offering him a hand up, “A-are you sure? That looked like it hurt.”

“Trust me, my lady, that’s the least of my worries right now,” Adrien took her hand, letting her help him up, ignoring the tingles that raced up his arm from the contact, “H-how are you not freaking out right now?”

Her lips quirked for a second before she looked at him rather tiredly, “Well, to be honest, I’ve been suspicious for a while now... and this had to happen at some point. With me being the new guardian it was only a matter of time before we had to reveal our identities,” she shrugged before giving him a weak smile.

“M-Marinette, are  _ you _ alright?” he reached out for her, his fingers skimming the sleeve of her jacket before she was backing away from him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” her smile was less shaky now, but her eyes... her eyes seemed hollow and empty, “I-I just need a little time to sort through all this. Give Kagami my regards,” she gave him a half-hearted wave before she was running off, towards what he assumed was the bakery. 

Adrien watched her leave with a sinking feeling, and, if he were Chat right now his ears would have drooped on his head, his tail limp behind him. But he wasn’t his superhero counterpart, the model sighed, adjusting the strap from his backpack before making his way back to the mansion. 

The next day at school, his dread grew and he was absolutely  _ terrified _ of seeing Marinette. When he heard the telltale sound of the designer rushing in, he avoided her gaze, tapping his pen noisily on the desk. He assumed that she would ignore him as well but that wasn’t the case. Instead, he felt warm fingers scratch through his hair, causing his eyes to flutter close with relief, “What’s the matter, minou? You look tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?”

Adrien’s eyes slowly opened hazily, a small grin growing on his face. He looked up at the bright beam on the girl’s face. This was  _ Marinette _ .  _ His lady _ . How could he have expected anything different from her? Damn if he didn’t tumble a little more into love with her right then and there. He grinned crookedly at her, “Yeah. Thanks for checking up on me, bug.”

“Anytime, kitty,” she giggled and his heart stuttered as her fingers ruffled his hair again before she took the seat behind him.

That day in class was one of the worst in his life. All Adrien had wanted to do was crane his neck and stare at the girl behind him. That wasn’t even counting the few glances he  _ did _ manage to sneak back there to check on her. Every time their eyes connected, Marinette would smile brightly, her blue eyes sparkling at him before she gestured back to their teacher, mouthing at him to pay attention. His head would whip back to the front, heart pounding and his cheeks a deep, rosy red. Yep, he was  _ screwed _ .

That led them to where they were today. Him, still a hopeless, lovestruck pile of goo when she so much as laughed and her the same confident, teasing superheroine she had always been. Adrien sighed, his gaze once more being drawn over to the girl who held his heart in her hands. At least they were hanging out more, his head fell onto the palm of his hand as he watched her tongue peek out in concentration while she sewed. Most days they were together, hanging out under the guise of studying before ducking out into the Parisian streets to patrol together. He had just always hoped that there would be a lot more hand-holding and kissing involved. His cheeks flamed as he envisioned a world where Marinette would fall into his arms, her eyes filled with as much love as his own.

Adrien scoffed, giving his head a rough shake. As if Marinette could ever like  _ him _ back. He had thought he had it bad when he was pining after Ladybug but Marinette was even  _ more _ unattainable. The sweet, cheerful girl who had half of the class in love with her already. The thought that she would ever return his feelings was  _ so _ impractical that he was surprised he could even think it. He sighed rather loudly, a large pout forming on his lips.

“What’s the matter, minou?” Marinette tilted her head back to look at him, “You look sad.”

“N-nothing. I was just thinking,” he stammered, his blush growing darker as he was caught.

“Thinking about what?” she moved from her desk chair to walk closer, nudging his legs over to sit on the chaise with him. A small, teasing grin spread across her cheeks as she scooted closer, her head turning upside-down to look at his empty notebook. Her pigtails brushed against his knees and Adrien clenched his fists against the urge to bury his hands in her hair. She nodded her head down at his notebook before looking at him mischievously, “Getting a lot of studying done I see?”

His heart tightened painfully in his chest, “Yeah, for some reason my heart just isn’t in it today,” he shut his notebook, putting it on the floor along with his textbook, moving his legs to make more room for her to sit so that he could breathe more comfortably.

Marinette frowned, and  _ god _ did he want to smooth the small crease in her brow with his thumb, “Are you alright, Adrien? What is it that you’re thinking about? Is it something bad.”

“No, no it’s just,” his eyes darted about the room, searching for something to talk about besides his overwhelming love for her, “Do you remember that time I pretended to be a statue?” Adrien winced. Of all the things to mention why did it have to be that?

The designer in front of him seemed to freeze, her eyes growing in alarm before she scooted slightly away from him, “Y-yeah why?”

He needed to do something,  _ anything _ , to erase the unease in her eyes. So, he blurted out the first thing he thought of, “No, it’s just... well, I was thinking that was the first time you kissed me where we both remembered it.”

Marinette chuckled tightly, her hand waving in the air before she stood up, “Yep. That... that was definitely a moment. That happened.”

“Marinette?” Adrien frowned as she began pacing her tiny room, running a hand through her hair.

She stopped after about a moment, whirling around to face him, “I just don’t understand why, um,” she cleared her throat before continuing, “Why you’re thinking about well, that?”

“I don’t know,” he murmured, ducking his head down shyly.

“Just one of those thoughts that popped into your head, then?” Marinette smiled rather tensely at him.

“Yeah, yeah, must have been,” he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

“Good, good,” she blew out a terse breath before murmuring, “I’m sorry, by the way.”

Adrien’s brow furrowed, staring at her in confusion.  _ Sorry _ ? What did that mean? His head tilted before he spoke, “About what?”

“For kissing you, of course,” Marinette chuckled nervously, her index fingers tapping together.

“Well why are you sorry about that?” his frown deepened.

This time she looked at him in confusion, a tiny crease forming on her own brow, “What do you mean why am I sorry? I kissed you without your permission. Besides, I doubt you wanted my lips on yours...”

“Well what if I did?” Adrien blurted out, barely recognizing the words forming on his lips before they came out.  _ Shut up, shut up, what are you doing Agreste?!  _ He berated himself.

“I don’t... I don’t understand... what?” Marinette’s eyes were blown wide, and was that hope in her expression or was he mistaking it for something else?

This was it. This was his moment to back out of this conversation. Laugh it off and keep himself safe. Keep himself stuck in the friend zone forever. But this was  _ Marinette _ . And she was looking at him so vulnerably, what seemed like hope burning in her bluebell eyes. So, he took a deep breath of courage and repeated himself more slowly, “What if I did want you to kiss me?”

She laughed. A high-pitched squeak of a sound, contrasting harshly with her usual, adorably soft giggles, “Well then I’d say who are you and what have you done with Adrien Agreste? He’d  _ never _ want to kiss me.”

“And what if he did?” he stood up slowly, so as not to spook her. His steps towards her were slow and cautious, as though one wrong step would ruin the whole dynamic of their friendship. 

Marinette’s gaze darted around the room and she took one step back, “I don’t... Adrien, please. I can’t...  _ we _ can’t.”

“What do you mean?” he got close enough to grab her hands with his, restraining himself from brushing a kiss against her fingers.

“I-you... Kagami... what would Kagami think?” her gaze landed on him almost desperately.

“Kagami? What do you mean?” Adrien looked at her, his head tilting to the side curiously.

Marinette gulped in a harsh breath of air, before returning her gaze to him, “I don’t think your girlfriend would like it very much if I was kissing you.”

“Girlfriend? Marinette, what are you talking about? Kagami and I didn’t work out. She wanted things that I just wasn’t ready for.”

She removed her hands from his and it felt like she took a piece of his heart with her as she began pacing once again, her hand running through her hair. When she finally stopped, she jabbed a finger into his chest, “You  _ told _ me! You told me that day that the girl you were in love with didn’t like your jokes! How did you and Kagami not work out if you were that in love with her?!”

“Marinette I wasn’t talking about Kagami, I was talking about  _ you _ ,” Adrien’s hands waved in the air in exasperation, “Well, the Ladybug you, I mean.”

Her mouth fell open, her finger paused in the air like she was going to jab at him again, “I... me?”

“Yes, you. Marinette, it’s always been  _ you _ ,” he once again grabbed her hands, squeezing them tightly.

“No, no that can’t be... that just can’t be...,” she shook her head roughly, “Cause if I like you and you like me th-,”

Adrien cut her off by practically shouting, “Wait, you like me?!”

“Yes, yes this isn’t new,” Marinette shook her head, her gaze still trained on the floor as though she were trying to work out a puzzle.

“What do you mean it isn’t new?! This is certainly new to me!” he squeaked, his voice high-pitched with shock. He let go of her hands to tilt her chin up, scanning her eyes for any sign that she was lying to him.

“You mean you didn’t  _ know _ ?” her eyes were blown wide, “Adrien it was obvious!! I kissed you and you  _ still _ didn’t realize I was in love with you!”

He choked out a gasp, “Marinette I asked you multiple times if you liked me that way and you said you didn’t! I didn’t realize you were lying! And that day in the museum you said you knew it was me the whole time. That you were just pranking me! How was I supposed to know?”

“Because literally  _ everyone _ else in our class did! You were the only one I stuttered, stammered, and blushed around and you  _ still _ didn’t figure it out!” Marinette’s eyebrows rose with frustration.

“Wait, wait, wait... You mean all this time I’ve liked you and you’ve liked me?” he sputtered out.

“Yes, finally!” Plagg sprouted out from the pillow that he and Tikki had been sharing, “I can’t believe it took you two geniuses  _ this _ long to figure it out!”

“Plagg!” Tikki scolded him before looking at the two teens apologetically.

The black cat turned to his partner, rolling his eyes, “Well it’s not my fault, sugarcube. I figured the reveal would solve all this lovey-dovey mush. I didn’t think it’d make it  _ worse _ . Do you have any idea how long I’ve listened to this one gush about how cute Marinette looked in class today, and oh, how Marinette did this today. It was  _ exhausting _ .”

“You act like I didn’t have to deal with Marinette giggling about how Chat saved them from an akuma today or how that stupid cat was going to kill her with his playful teasing,” Tikki chuckled.

Adrien swallowed a harsh lump in his throat, his cheeks a bright red before he turned to face Marinette whose own cheeks were on fire. Sucking in a deep breath, he gave her a wobbly smile, “This may be long overdue my lady, but would you do me the purrleasure of being my girlfriend?”

“Are... are you serious?” she turned to him, whispering the words as she searched his eyes.

“Cat’s honor,” he grinned at her.

In the next second, she launched herself into his arms, planting her lips on his own. His eyes widened for a second before he melted into her kiss. He picked her up, clinging her to him happily as their kiss deepened. When they finally pulled back, he was breathing raggedly, but he smirked in satisfaction at the state of Marinette’s rumpled hair.

“Shut up, minou,” she stuck her tongue out playfully, “You look just as raggedy.”

“I’ll let you know that I always look purrfect!”

“Oh my god, why did I agree to date you again?”

“Because you  _ love _ me,” he teased, pulling her into another passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! First identity reveal of the month and it's only the fifth. Wonder how many more I'll fit in here haha ;). Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you likedddd it :D :D.


	6. Aspik and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda late guys lol! My sister wanted to build a puzzle with me so I was doing that instead :P. Regardless, I hope you like this short lil piece of mine. Lemme know what you think!

_ This is the best day of my life _ , Marinette squealed to herself, her arms wrapped tightly around the neck of the superhero that was carrying her. A few minutes ago, she had sighed dreamily when she realized that she had to give out the snake miraculous. Since Hawkmoth already knew Viperion’s identity, she had to give out the miraculous to someone else. And she had preferred to give it to someone who had experience. Someone who had saved her before. This led her to be in Aspik’s, also known as  _ Adrien’s _ arms, her face buried in his chest to hide her blushing face. She nibbled her lip lightly, hiding the small, secretive smile that was threatening to bloom across her cheeks. Of course, he didn’t know that she knew and a small snicker escaped her before she could stop it.

He put her down on the ground once they were far enough away from the recent akuma attack, an almost confused smile on his face, “Did you just _snicker_?”

“I-um, uh, no... I um, scoffed?” Marinette gave him a wide smile, her words phrased more like a question than a statement. Her fingers tapped together unconsciously as she peered up at him from beneath her lashes.

“You scoffed?” Aspik’s eyebrow rose at her, with what looked to be a smirk growing on his face, “Was that because I just rescued you from imminent doom or do you normally scoff at akumas?”

“Uh both,” she giggled nervously as the glimmering, emerald eyes of  _ Adrien _ peered at her. Imagine if she had to work with  _ these _ eyes every day, she’d almost certainly never get any work done. 

The superhero laughed with her, “And here I was thinking that I was playing the role of the dashing hero. What do you think, am I better than Chat Noir?” he flexed his arm, giving her a cocky smile.

_ Wow, I don’t think I’ve  _ ever _ seen Adrien act like this. Especially not with me. He looks  _ so _ cute right now though! I do like this side of him! It reminds me a lot of Chat Noir, though _ , Marinette watched him with a light smile teasing at the edge of her lips, “It depends.”

“On what?” Aspik dropped his arm, looking at her curiously.

“On whether or not you can actually get me somewhere safe,” she said teasingly, pointing behind him, “The akuma has almost caught up with us again.”

“Oh shoot,” he grabbed her in his arms once more, causing her to let out a small squeak of surprise. They took off once more, Aspik glancing over his shoulder at the akuma chasing them before leaning down to whisper in her ear, “Who’d have thought someone would get akumatized over pineapples? I mean, pineapples, really?”

Marinette giggled, “Aspik, we’ve seen someone get akumatized over pigeons, I don’t think this is  _ really _ any stranger.”

“You’re probably right about that,” he chuckled. When they had finally reached her bakery, Aspik put her down once more, “I think you’ll be safe here. If you can stay safe inside the bakery until Ladybug comes back, I’m sure we’ll defeat this akuma in plenty of time,” he smiled brightly at her.

Wow, he was  _ really _ unsubtle. If she didn’t already know he was Adrien, she would  _ definitely _ be suspicious. Good thing he wasn’t a full-time hero or his identity would be revealed in no time at all. She grinned at him before nodding, “Thank you, Aspik.”

He turned to go but her arm shot out instead, grabbing him by the wrist she shouted, “Wait!” her face flamed when he turned around to look at her, letting go of him like he was on fire. Ducking her head shyly, Marinette chewed on her lip, “I, well you see, my friend has this blog she runs on Paris’ superheroes and it would mean the world to her if she had a picture of you. Do you mind taking one with me?”

“Not at all,” the superhero laughed, already slinging an arm around her shoulder, “Just don’t tell Ladybug. She’d have my head if she knew I was taking pictures instead of battling an akuma.”

“I won’t,” she promised, though she was unable to fight against the silly grin that spread across her face.  _ If he only knew... _ she snickered in her head. With that she took the photo quickly, leaving herself a mental reminder to give the photo to Alya when she could. When Aspik raced back towards the akuma, she took her chance to run into an empty alley. Peering down into her purse at her grinning kwami, she spoke cheerfully, “Ready to transform again?”

“Ready whenever you are, Ladybug,” Tikki winked.

“I’m always ready to see Adrien again,” Marinette sighed dreamily before she said her transformation words, getting ready to go and save the world with the boy of her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aspinette... is that their ship name? Idk but whatever it is are sooo cute together. I can totally see a cocky Adrien teasing a blushing Marinette sooo perfectly in my head heehhe. I hope you guys liked this chapter <3\. I'll see you tomorrow! Comments and kudos are my faveeee btw so if you'd like to leave me one I'd love you forever hehee


	7. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is done! A whole week of Adrienette April is already done! It's going by too fastttt. I need more of these sweeties :'). I hope you guys like this chapter, though <3\. Lemme know what you think :D :D

Marinette’s tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth, writing the latest entry in her diary. This notebook was different though. Instead of her usual entries in regards to how her day went, this one was dedicated to  _ Adrien _ . Each page was a love letter devoted to all of the things she wished she could say to him, yet was unable too. It helped her to feel better and maybe, one day, if she gathered up the courage she would be able to send him one. Hugging the notebook to her chest, she sighed dreamily at the thought of Adrien finding one of her letters and confessing to her on the spot. The designer giggled slightly before closing her notebook, brushing a soft kiss onto the front cover. Placing it on her desk, Marinette hopped back onto her bed, cuddling up against a sleeping Tikki, who mumbled tiredly at her before her bug-eyes closed once again. 

When she awoke the next morning, it was in a mad dash. She was late for school. Once again. With a grumble and a shriek, she jumped off the bed, darting downstairs to her bathroom. There, she managed to brush both her teeth and hair at the same time, her eyes glancing at the clock which was continuously counting up. After she had finished, she ran back into her room to put on her usual school-outfit. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Marinette almost forgot her notebook. Grabbing the journal from her desk, she plopped it into her backpack before tearing off downstairs. She failed to recognize that it wasn’t her school notebook, but instead her Adrien notebook.

Giving a kiss to her parents, she grabbed a croissant for the road before she began racing off on her normal path to school. Marinette only realized her mistake when she landed on the steps, huffing and puffing in both exhaustion and relief as she noticed that she was actually early for once. A sharp tap on her shoulder, however, caused her to screech, whirling around to face a sheepish Adrien. That certainly didn’t help her as she squeaked in surprise, her backpack tumbling off of her shoulder and spilling its contents on the floor as the startled girl scrambled backwards.

“Sorry, Marinette, I didn’t mean to startle you,” his head bent down to help pick up things.

“I-It’s fine. I just didn’t realize it was you,” she also crouched down to reach for some scattered pencils before grabbing for her notebook. Her head connected against Adrien’s as they both reached for it at the same time, giving each other apologetic smiles in turn. 

Marinette pulled back, leaving him to pick up the slightly open journal and then listened to him apologize to her as he stood up, “Sorry again, Mari. I was just trying to help,” she watched as his gaze was drawn unwittingly down to the open notebook in his grasp before he gasped in excitement, “Is this a chibi version of me? Oh this is adorable! You’re such a talented drawer, Marinette. Did you also doodle our other classmates?”

She frowned in confusion for a moment,  _ a chibi version of Adrien. She didn’t have that in her notebook, that was only in her...  _ The designer let out an audible gasp, reaching for the journal before he could flip the page, “No, Adrien, wait!”

Her shout was too late, however, and he had already flipped the page and read at least the first few lines judging by the growing blush on his face before she could yank the book from his hand. Marinette’s eyes widened with horror as Adrien slowly blinked up at her, “Marinette... I,” he started softly.

Not wanting to face the brunt of his rejection, she clutched the notebook to her chest tightly, her eyes clenching shut shouting, “I sorry am!” before racing off to class. It was when she was safely in her seat that she allowed herself to panic. She was going to have to deal with Adrien _ in front of her _ for the remainder of the class period. She was  _ completely _ screwed. Of all the notebooks she had to bring it just had to be that one... Sucking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down, Marinette tugged harshly on her pigtails.

“Hey girl, what’s wrong? Why do you look so panicked?” Alya slid into the seat next to her, peering at her with concern.

“Alya help me!” she practically sobbed, falling into her best friend’s arms, “Adrien saw it!”

“Okay... can you be a bit more specific?” the reporter asked hesitantly, stroking her hair softly, “What exactly did Adrien see?”

Marinette pulled back to look into her friend’s hazel eyes, her lower lip wobbling lightly, “He saw my Adrien notebook!”

“No! The one you’ve written your love letters in?!” Alya’s eyes widened as her mouth fell open in shock. She merely nodded in answer to her friend’s question, diving back into her arms. The grasp around her tightened as Alya hugged her close, “Well what did he say?! Was it good or bad?”

“I-I didn’t exactly stick around to find out,” she sniffled lightly.

Alya frowned, leaning back to search Marinette’s blue eyes, “What do you mean you didn’t stick around to find out?”

“Well, I maybe, kind of, sort of, ran away from him,” her index fingers tapped together nervously as she peered up at Alya.

Her best friend sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Marinette, how do you know how Adrien was going to respond if you just ran away from him.”

“He read my love letters, Alya!! There’s no way he was going to do anything  _ but _ reject me. He probably thinks I’m creepy now! Oh, we’re never going to get married and have a house with 3 kids and a tiny hamster now,” Marinette wailed.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” the reporter giggled, pointing at Adrien as he stumbled into his seat rather hazily, giving a half-wave to Nino.

Unfortunately for both Alya and Adrien, Marinette avoided both of their pointed glances, nibbling on her lip as she focused almost entirely on the lectures. When it was time for lunch, she stood up hastily, almost falling out of her seat in her rush to leave the room. She passed Adrien’s seat in a flash, her eyes clenched shut as she ran to the door. Just a few more steps and she would be there. Away from prying eyes. At least for a little while. 

Marinette was stopped, however, by a hand gently wrapping around her wrist, tugging her to a stop and, judging by the tingles that were racing up and down her arm it wasn’t Alya who had stopped her. She cursed briefly in her head before she heard Adrien’s small, soft voice respond, “Marinette, wait. Can we  _ please _ talk?”

She turned around slowly, finding her best friend standing nearby and pleaded desperately with her eyes to help her form at least some kind of escape. Alya gave her a brief nod before turning to glare at the boy who was still holding her hostage, “Hey, sunshine! You’re going to go easy on my girl, right?”

“What? What do you mea-,” he had frowned at her words, glancing over his shoulder to look at her before cutting himself off harshly to whirl around and look at Marinette with wide eyes, “Is that why you ran away from me? You thought I would... Marinette, you have to know I would never,  _ could never _ , hurt you like that.”

Her cheeks had turned the shade of a tomato as his emerald eyes peered down at her with concern. Though the designer attempted to squash it, a flickering spark of hope at his words was rising up. Clearing her throat quietly, she managed to speak up, though rather softly, “I-I guess I just thought that, well, nevermind. I-if you want to talk, w-we can.”

With a relieved sigh, Adrien tugged at her hand, pulling her out of the classroom and into an empty hallway, though not before she could see Alya give her a thumbs-up. Marinette gnawed on her lip as she watched him pace a few steps, a hand mussing up his usually tame, blonde hair. When it seemed like he had collected his thoughts, he took a deep breath, turning to peer down at her seriously, “Marinette, I need to tell you now that that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, and I only got to read a few sentences,” Adrien laughed briefly, running a hand through his hair again.

Against her will, her heart did a flip, the original spark of hope flickering into a full-on fire. Stuttering slightly she gave him a small smile, “Yeah?”

“Yes,” he squeezed her shoulders with a bright grin before frowning, “But I also need to apologize. I never should have invaded your privacy by looking at your notebook like that. Had I known that you didn’t want me to see it I  _ never _ would have gone against your wishes like that.”

“No, it’s okay, Adrien! You didn’t know,” Marinette reached a hand out hesitantly before placing it on one of the hands that were clutching her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

“Regardless, I shouldn’t have done it,” Adrien shook his head, “I don’t even know why I did. I guess I just thought I’d get to see more of your artwork.”

She hummed, nodding her head in understanding, “I understand, really.”

Reluctantly, Adrien nodded his own head, “I have another question for you too if you don’t mind. Was it you who wrote that anonymous love letter to me last year?”

Marinette’s cheeks flamed and she ducked her head down shyly before giving him a small nod, “Y-yeah, that was me. I didn’t think you’d remember that.”

“Marinette, I could never forget that,” he laughed quietly, squeezing her shoulders again before sucking in a deep breath, “If I tell you something do you promise not to laugh?”

She frowned instantly, shaking her head, “Adrien, I would never laugh at you!”

“Okay,” the model took in another lungful of air before blurting out, “I have a huge crush on Ladybug!”

Wait... Did she hear that right? Marinette’s eyes blinked a few times in confusion before she spoke, “What?”

“I know, I know, it’s silly of me to have a crush on a  _ literal _ superhero, right? But I just couldn’t help it!”

No, there’s absolutely  _ no _ way that she has been competing with herself this whole time. The whole idea was so laughably odd that the only way this joke would be funnier if  _ Adrien _ were  _ Chat Noir _ . But that was impossible. So instead, she responded to him with more confusion, “Wait, have you even met her?”

“Yeah, she’s saved me a few times,” Adrien ducked his head shyly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  _ Not that I could ever forget _ , Marinette giggled to herself silently as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. The boy in front of her shook his head quickly though, “But I didn’t want to talk about that too much! I have to admit that my crush on Ladybug left me a little  _ blind _ when it came to other girls in my life. Left me a little blind to  _ you _ , but I think that could change.”

Marinette was immediately dropped out of her daydreams of sneaking into Adrien’s room as Ladybug and snapped back into the present. Was he serious? She managed to speak barely above a whisper, “What?”

“Marinette, I think I could love you. Who knows maybe I already do. Even just reading the first few lines of your letter made me so happy. I can’t imagine what reading the rest of them would do!”

It was all she could do not to drag Adrien down for a kiss, instead choosing to clarify hesitantly, “D-does that mean you want to try dating or...?” she trailed off, letting him decide how the rest of the conversation. She had already, albeit unknowingly, laid all her cards out on the table so it was time for him to do the same.  
“If you’ll still have me, even knowing that I’m unbelievably nosy,” he chuckled with a small grin.

“Adrien, i-if you don’t mind I would r-really like to kiss you right now,” Marinette stuttered boldly through, her hands clenching at her sides.

“O-oh, okay,” the model nodded, his cheeks a cherry red.

Marinette’s eyes widened briefly before she stood up on her tip-toes, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tugged him down for a slow, sweet kiss. Her hands threaded through Adrien’s hair, running her fingers through the blonde locks as he shivered pleasantly in her arms.  _ One day _ , she thought to herself as she tilted her head,  _ one day when Hawkmoth is long gone. I’ll let him know that he’s been in love with the same girl the whole time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette is toooo sweet. I love writing my fluffy babies. I hope you guys are too <3\. Comments and kudos are my love so please consider giving me one <3 <3 :D


	8. Hair Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is done :O! And it's pretty early in the day, at least for me lol, for once! I hope you guys like this chapter <3\. I think it's short but sweet :). Lemme know what you think with comments and kudos pleaseeee

With a small hum, Marinette tugged her pigtails loose from her hair, running her fingers through the long, dark tresses. It was relieving to remove the tight, rubber bands for at least a few minutes and she sighed in contentment. Leaning back in her seat at school, she shook out her hair once more before taking a lock of hair and began wrapping it around again. Before she could get very far, however, a hand on her wrist stopped her. 

Adrien stood above her, glancing down with an unreadable expression on his face, “You should leave it down more often. It looks really pretty like this.”

The designer blinked, large, wide eyes at him before speaking, “I, uh, um, you-you think so?”

He seemed to snap himself out of whatever daze he was in previously, beaming down at her, “Yeah! Not that it doesn’t look pretty all the time, of course! I just really like it down. Kagami and I weren’t lying when we told you that one day!”

It took everything in Marinette not to wince or grimace at the mention of that day instead managing to give him a weak smile, “Thank you, Adrien. That really does mean a lot to me.”

She expected him to step away and sit back down in his seat. She didn’t expect him to take a step closer, running a hand through a lock of her hair before murmuring, “Do you think Ladybug’s hair would look like this if it were down?” Marinette gaped up at him in reply, causing him to stumble backwards with a red flush on his face, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I just... I guess I just thought, nevermind!” Adrien cut himself off by returning to his seat, an even darker blush on his face as he ran a hand through his own hair agitatedly.

“I-it’s alright, Adrien. I really didn’t mind. It felt more like a massage then anything,” she called softly down at him with a giggle, “And to answer your question, yes, I do think Ladybug’s hair would look like this if she ever took it out.”

He turned around to grin up at her, “Hey, maybe if you start wearing your hair down more, Ladybug will too.”

Marinette paused for a moment, her mouth flopping open as she looked at him with shock.  _ He can’t know..., _ she thought to herself before shutting her mouth closed with a tight smile, “Adrien, I highly doubt that Ladybug would take that kind of advice from  _ me _ ,” she giggled nervously.

“Well you never know,” he chirped up at her, “You  _ are _ a really good stylist. Who knows, maybe Ladybug is even a fan of yours,” Adrien turned back around to face the teacher after giving her a quick wink.

Her face flamed in response, her heart stuttering in her chest. How could this boy possibly be this kind?! He made it  _ so _ hard for her to get over him!! It just wasn’t fair. Pouting to herself, she glanced down at her own notebook with a quiet sigh. Glancing at the rubber bands in her hand she made a quick decision and tucked them back into her purse, deciding to leave her hair down for the rest of the school day. It took absolutely everything in her, though, to pay attention to the rest of her lectures and not the cute, happy boy in front of her. 

When it was time for lunch, Alya grabbed her arm, looking her up and down, “Your hair looks great today, Marinette! What made you decide to keep it down today.”

“Adrien, actually,” she murmured, her head ducking down with a shy smile and a red blush.

Her friend gave her a wolf-whistle, “Who knew all it took to get his attention was his attention!”

“No, Alya, it wasn’t like that!” Marinette rushed to stop her friend from giving her even a small amount of hope, “He just wanted to know if Ladybug’s hair would look like mine.”

“ _ Sure _ , Mari, and I’m the Queen of England. He was  _ totally _ flirting with you! Why can’t you see that?” she nudged the designer.

“Because this is  _ Adrien _ ! I don’t even know if he knows how to flirt!” Marinette bemoaned.

“Hey Alya, hey Marinette. Are you two getting lunch now?” a voice cut them off and the two turned to see Adrien smiling and waving at them. Marinette paled considerably. How much of their conversation had he heard?! Instead of confirming her fears and discussing his flirting skills, he gestured his head at her instead, “Are you complimenting Marinette’s hair, Alya? Don’t you think it looks really pretty today.”

Alya snickered slightly, causing Marinette to jab her in the ribs with an elbow, “Yeah, Adrien. I think it looks great, too.”

“Cool. I’ll see you two in class later, then. I’ve got to get home and eat a meal my father prepared for me. Something about me sticking to a model diet,” he rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose in disgust before walking away from them.

“Not flirting, huh?” her friend’s brow rose at her in disbelief.

“Shut up,” Marinette giggled, punching her playfully, “You’re coming with me to the bakery to eat lunch, right?”

“Free croissants and macarons, yes please!” Alya cheered, punching her fist in the air before the two girls left the school in the direction of Marinette’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think we'll see Marinette with her hair down in season 4? I hope soooo!! We didn't get enough of it in season 3 hehe. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed <3\. Comments and kudos are my favorite thing everrrr so please give me one <3 <3 :D


	9. Alternate Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Crush AU, yes pleaseeeee. I love to see an Adrien who's pining after Marinette, especially if he's flirting ;). I also love a stuttering, blushing Ladybug hehee. Also, some Ladynoir slipped in this chapter. Whoops, hehe. Hope you don't mind <3! Lemme know if you like this chapter :D! Comments and kudos are the worldddd to meeee <3 <3

Adrien sighed dreamily as Marinette stumbled her way into class, stuttering out an apology to their teacher after she crashed into her desk before making her way to her seat.  _ How does she get away with being so perfect? It’s just not fair _ , he bemoaned to himself. He heard Nino snicker in the seat next to him and he turned his head to give the boy a dirty glare. Instead of responding to him, the DJ merely rolled his eyes, motioning his head back at Marinette with an encouraging smile. A deep red blush entered his cheeks before he shook his head once, murmuring, “No, Nino, I can’t. I don’t think Marinette knows that I’m flirting with her. She just sees me as a friend.”

“What do you mean she doesn’t know you’re flirting, dude? How bad are you screwing this up?” Nino’s head tilted in confusion as he spoke softly back at his best friend.

“I don’t know, I’m pretty sure she thinks I’m just playing around or something,” Adrien shook his head again, running a hand through his hair as he blew out a harsh breath.

His friend’s arms crossed, an eyebrow raising in disbelief, “Show me, then. I don’t believe that you’re not screwing this up somehow, dude.”

“Ugh, fine,” he groaned before his eyes glanced at the clock to check on the time. Seeing that he still had a few more minutes, the model whirled around to give her a hopefully charming smile, “Marinette, are you French because Eiffel for you?”

Instead of the red blush and giggle that he was hoping for, she merely scrunched her nose up, leaning over her desk to flick his nose slightly with a roll of her eyes, “Yes, I am French, silly. Now instead of teasing me, try paying attention. It’s almost time for class, Adrien.”

He managed to give her a small quirk of his lips before turning around to give Nino a small shrug. His friend’s eyes were wide with disbelief. Unfortunately, when Adrien opened his mouth to speak to him, their class started and he had to shut it reluctantly. After a while though, a note slid over to him, and he quickly opened it under the table before he could get caught.

_ You were right! Marinette may or may not be completely oblivious. You were so obvious, Adrien! _

Glancing up at the teacher, he wrote a reply back as fast as he could.

_ I know... what I don’t know is if it’s just because she doesn’t see me that way or if she really doesn’t understand. _

Adrien carefully gave the note to Nino, giving a small cough as he did so before burying his head in his textbook. After his friend read it, he glanced over at him only to see the DJ give him a small shrug with a helpless look in his eyes. With a quiet groan, he turned back to their lecture even as he ached with the urge to turn back around and stare at the beautiful, charming girl behind him. 

Sitting behind her was both a blessing and a curse, however, because although he wished to stare at her throughout the entirety of their class, he also got to experience the feeling of her fingers ruffling in his hair whenever the school bell rang. This time was no different and Adrien’s eyes closed helplessly when Marinette mussed up his hair, a bright grin on her face as she looked at the three of them, “Are you guys excited for the weekend? I was hoping maybe we could get together and do something.”

“Works for me,” Adrien chirped up almost immediately and much to his displeasure, Marinette’s fingers left his hair to smile hopefully at the remaining two.

“I’ve actually got babysitting to do and I’ve already roped Nino into it, sorry girl,” Alya replied with a small shrug, “Maybe next weekend we can all hang out?”

The designer sighed disappointedly causing Adrien to blurt out his next words, “I mean, I can still hang out with you!”

“Just the two of us?” she looked at him curiously with a small blink.

He cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks turn a light pink, “If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Why would I?” Marinette punched his shoulder lightly, “I now have a willing subject to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III with. These two have already given up on me,” she stuck her tongue out at them.

“Works for me,” Adrien nodded his head at her eagerly.

“Good luck, dude. Marinette’s a beast when it comes to that game,” Nino grinned at them before he and Alya ducked out of the classroom.

He stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as the designer tapped her chin in thought, “Does Saturday afternoon work for you?”

_ She looks so cute when she’s thinking. _

“Probably,” Adrien gave her a rather lovestruck smile, “I’ll just tell my father we’re working on a project together and I’m sure he’ll let me come over.”

Marinette’s brow creased with an adorable frown as she considered him, “Adrien, you don’t have to lie for me. If you can’t make it, you don’t have to.”  
“No, no! I didn’t mean it like that!” he practically shouted, before rubbing the back of his neck anxiously as he brought his voice back down to a quieter tone, “It’s just that if I don’t lie sometimes, I don’t think he’d _ever_ let me out of the house. Besides, it’s not lying if I at least _try_ and get some studying done,” he gave her a cheeky wink.

Marinette rolled her eyes before patting his shoulder, giving him a soft look, “Well, I’ll make sure to have plenty of croissants for you, then. I know they're your favorite.” 

“You know me too well, princess,” he laughed.

“Yuck, what is up with you and that nickname for me. I am  _ definitely _ not a princess,” she rolled her eyes again before opening the door, “Now come on, we had better get you home before you get locked up in your tower because if anyone here is Rapunzel it’s  _ you _ .”

Adrien chuckled, following after her only when he finished fist-pumping the air with happiness. He had a date with Marinette! A friendly one, sure. But it was still a date! Now, he just needed to survive patrol and he was home free. 

He waved Marinette goodbye as he slid into his limo, watching her until she had completely faded away from his view as he was driven home. The short ride did nothing to stop the happy, dreamy sighs from escaping him as he managed what they would do tomorrow afternoon. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would get her to realize that he really did like her. When he finally got home and had to eat his dinner, a lonely feeling welled up within him as his father  _ still _ managed to not show up for the third week in a row. Needless to say, when it was time for patrol he was restless and antsy for more interaction, calling on his transformation quickly, “Plagg, claws out!”

Chat Noir took the place of Adrien Agreste, leaving him feeling more confident and energized as he tore out through his window, heading to the Eiffel Tower to meet up with Ladybug. He arrived early for once, gazing out at the soft, glowing yellow lights of Paris as he took out his baton and practiced for a few minutes. 

It didn’t take long before Ladybug arrived, a little breathless and a light flush to her cheeks, “H-hello, Chaton. I-I’m  _ so _ sorry I’m late. I lost track of time like I usually do and suddenly it was past the time we usually meet so I-,”

He cut her rambling off with a loud chuckle, “It’s alright, Ladybug. You weren’t  _ that _ late. Besides, it let me get some practice in,” he wiggled his baton around effortlessly.

“Wow, you’re amazing,” she breathed out and he was about to thank her for the compliment before she screeched, “AT THAT! You’re amazing at that! I mean, not that you’re not amazing all the time! I just meant that you’re particularly good at using your baton! You know, for when we’re beating akumas and stuff,” the superheroine gave him a wide, awkward smile.

“Thanks,” Chat shook his head at her with amusement.

“S-so, how’d your day go?” Ladybug asked after clearing her throat.

“Good, I get to hang out with the girl of my dreams tomorrow, so I’m pretty happy! What about you?”

The ladybug-themed hero seemed to deflate at his words, looking up at him as her blue eyes tinged with sadness, “Girl of your dreams, huh?”

“Yeah, she’s absolutely amazing. She’s got  _ no _ clue I like her, but she’s special, Ladybug, I can tell! I’m hoping I can confess tomorrow.” 

“T-that’s great, Chat,” she glanced away from him, her eyes scanning the streets, “I”m going to get started with patrol now, I’ll see you next Friday, then.”

He frowned, wrapping a clawed hand around her wrist gently before she could swing away, “Is everything okay, Ladybug?”

“Yeah, I-I’ll be fine, kitty. I just wanted to get started on my job, you know,” she laughed rather humorlessly.

“If you’re sure,” he let go, frowning after her as she zipped away. With a quick shake of his head, he used his own baton to head in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter <3! I need more reverse crush in my lifeee lol. Comments and kudos are my best friends so consider leaving me some :D!


	10. Charm Bracelets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of Adrienette April is done! I hope you guys like this short, lil chapter <3\. I think it's cute! Lemme know what you think :D

Marinette blinked down in shock at the charm bracelet that was wrapped around Adrien’s wrist, “Y-you still have that?”

He gasped in mock-affront, clutching the wrist with the bracelet to his chest, “Of course I do! You really think I’d just abandon my good luck charm? Besides, I need it to beat you today.”

She giggled, a warm feeling building up within her chest as she turned a deep shade of red, “I-I can’t believe that you really think you’re going to beat me at Connect 4? Adrien, I don’t think you’ve ever won  _ once _ .”

“Well, I never wore my Marinette Lucky Charm TM before, now have I?” his eyebrow arched as he smiled at her.

“Good luck, then. You’re definitely going to need it,” she laughed, going around him to pull out the game from her desk, “I’ve been feeling lucky.”

“Bring it on, Marinette!” Adrien cheered, plonking himself down on the floor as he waited for her to bring the game board over.

Nibbling her lip nervously, she carefully set up the game board, choosing the red pieces in a hope they’d bring her some Ladybug luck. It was an intense few first moves, her nerves around Adrien decreasing the more she got into the competition. Marinette made her last move, assured that he would now have to go in the spot that she wanted him to, “Look, I win again!”

“On the contrary, I think I’m about to finally win a game,” Adrien smiled brightly, 

dropping a piece into a spot she hadn’t even expected. He waved the hand that held the charm bracelet at her, his smile growing wider, “I told you I would win this time!”

“I-I don’t understand,” Marinette’s mouth had fallen open in shock, searching the board game for any errors that she had made, “How did I miss that?! I never lose at Connect Four!”

“Well, I’m going to be wearing this bracelet from now on!” he cheered again, standing up to do a little dance, “Who knows I may even be winning a few more games with this good luck charm!”

Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed before she stood up, her eyes darting over to her own bracelet, “I want a rematch! This time I’ll be using  _ your _ good luck charm! We’ll see who’s better for real this time!”

Marinette was too busy resetting the game board to see Adrien staring down at her with a soft look of awe. She did, however, hear his next words, “You kept that?”

It was then that she realized who she was talking to as she blinked up at the boy in shock. Gulping quietly, she stuttered, “I-I, well, I mean, luck brings me! I mean it brings me luck! A-and you kept yours so I d-didn’t think it’d be a problem if I kept mine too.”

“No, no, it’s not a problem at all!” Adrien rushed to comfort her, “I guess I just didn’t expect you to still have it, that’s all.”

Avoiding the growing blush on her cheeks, Marinette turned back to their game, “A-are we going to have a rematch, or not?”

“If you’re ready to lose again, then sure!” he shrugged, sitting in front of her as he took his pieces back

“I will not!” she scowled back at him, making the first move.

It didn’t take very long before Marinette had won, reaffirming her status as game board Queen, “Told you my bracelet was luckier!” she cheered in victory.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Adrien scoffed, his eyes avoiding her gaze.

“You know if you really want to test your lucky charm bracelet, we can try playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. If I lose, I’ll  _ really _ believe your bracelet is powerful!”

“You’re on!” he chuckled, racing for the remote control as Marinette giggled along after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Competitive Adrienette is adorable Adrienette. I just need more of this ship in the showwww lol. Anyways I hoped you liked it! Comments and kudos are my faveee if you did <3 <3


	11. Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 is done!! Woot woot! I hope you guys like this lil one! I enjoyed writing it! Oh, and if you're celebrating, happy Easter weekend <3! I hope it's been going well for everyone!

“If you had to pick only one game to play forever, what would it be and why?” Adrien glances up at her from his spot on her chair, swiveling slowly.

Marinette blinks up at him from her chaise, pausing her latest scribblings to peer at him curiously, “A-aren’t we supposed to be working on our Chemistry homework?”

“Yeah, probably,” he shrugged with a boyish grin that probably shouldn’t have gotten her heart racing as fast as it did, “But I just realized I don’t know as much about you as I should, and I figured video games was the best place to start seeing as how we both love them!”

She ducked her head slightly, a red blush heating up her cheeks, “U-um, well, I guess it’d have to be a long-lasting game so I’d never get bored. I’d probably pick something like Animal Crossing, I guess...”

Adrien nodded his head with a bright smile, “That’s a great choice! Have you been playing the new game, then?”

She giggled with her own nod, her blush turning a shade darker, “Yeah, I have. My island is pretty cute so far, I think. But, um, you about? I-I mean, what about you?” Marinette finished with a shake of her head and a wide, embarrassed smile.

“How’s my island going, or what game I would play forever?” his eyebrow raised curiously, his smile growing larger.

“Uh, both!” she blurted, “I-if you have Animal Crossing, that is.”

“I do! And I like my island too, even if some of my villagers aren’t the best,” he scrunched his nose before grinning, “But I suppose if I had to pick a video game to play forever it’d probably be the Sims.”

Marinette giggled, “That’s a good one too! Especially when Hawkmoth sends out one to many akumas and you just want to torture a few sims!”

“You do that too, then?” Adrien laughed, “I figured you’d be more loving and motherly to them!”

“Well I do that too,” she blushed, “But sometimes I just want to get my frustrations out and drowning a few Sims is the perfect way to do that.”

“Suppose it’s better than you drowning real people,” he gave her a large grin.

Marinette shrieked, her blush growing hotter, “A-Adrien! I-I would never!!”

“I was just kidding, Marinette,” he winked at her, causing her to practically swoon, “I don’t think you could hurt a fly.”

“You’d be surprised,” she murmured, a small grin on her face as she thought about all the akumas she faced as Ladybug.

Suddenly, Adrien was pressed up against her on the chaise and she blinked up at him with wide eyes, “I almost forgot! Do you have your Switch? We should be friends!”

“O-oh, sure,” she scrambled off of the small lounge to search for the game console. She found it where she had left it last night, under her pillow. Giving him her friend code, Marinette hesitantly sat back down next to him, careful to avoid brushing up against him, “Do you want to see my island?”

“Definitely!” he grinned at her. Suddenly, he was much closer, his head leaning against her shoulder as he looked down at her game. The Adrien fragrance along with a soft undertone of cheese lingered around him and she struggled to focus on the buttons. Luckily, she managed to open up her island and began giving him a small tour.

“This is so cute, Marinette!” Adrien smiled largely at her, “It’s  _ so _ much better than mine! Though I guess I should have expected that from a fashion designer.”

“No, no,” she chuckled, “I’m sure that’s not true! Besides, I barely started my island a week ago. It’s not that good.”

He gave her a funny look, “Seriously, you should  _ see _ my island. You’ll know what I’m talking about then.”

“I guess you’ll just have to invite me when you have your switch back, then,” she looked over at him with a bright smile. 

Adrien smiled back, nudging her shoulder with his own, “I guess I’ll have to do that, then.”

_ I could get lost staring into those eyes _ , Marinette sighed to herself. After a few seconds of staring into the beautiful, sparkling, green eyes next to her, she snapped herself out of the haze. Shutting off her switch and pulling open her notebook again. She giggled nervously at him, “I-I suppose we had better get started on the homework then.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he groaned, pushing up to grab his own notebook on her desk, “I have to get going soon. Another photoshoot if you can believe it,” he stuck his tongue out in disgust at her.

“I can,” she gave him an understanding look, trying to lose herself in their work and not the handsome boy in front of her. Luckily, the two didn’t have many more distractions and managed to get their work done before Adrien’s bodyguard arrived. Marinette walked him down to the baker’s entrance, steeling her courage before wrapping him up in a large hug, “Goodbye, Adrien. T-thanks for coming over to do some homework with me.”

“You’re welcome, Marinette,” Adrien squeezed her to him for a brief moment before he stepped back with a soft smile, “I’ll see you at school tomorrow, right?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be the girl behind you,” she giggled at him happily before straightening up, “But you already knew that! I don’t know why I just said that! I’m sorry!”

He patted her shoulder once, “It’s alright, Marinette. I know what you meant. See you tomorrow.”

“B-bye!” she waved him off as he slid into his limo seat. She practically melted when he disappeared, barely managing to keep herself afloat on shaky legs.  _ I can’t believe I just survived a whole study date with Adrien _ , she giggled to herself mentally,  _ I can’t  _ wait _ to see him tomorrow! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna see more Adrienette playing video games together! Mainly to see Marinette crush Adrien hehe ;). I hope you liked this chapter <3! Comments and kudos are my faveeee :D :D


	12. Piano Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is done! Woot woot! I really like this chapter hehe. I played the piano a tonnn as a little girl and it's one of my favorite instruments <3\. I hope you like this :)! And happy Easter if you're celebrating!! Mine was perfect and I hope yours was too!!

Marinette’s face was practically on fire. Adrien’s hands were placed carefully on her own as they practiced the piano together. She had been listening to him play when all of a sudden he had wanted to teach her, forcing her up out of his desk chair and onto the piano seat. He leaned over to murmur in her ear, his breath sending a small shiver up her spine, “Your hands are supposed to be placed over the keys like this. Sort of curved just like this.”

“O-okay. I think I got it,” she gave him a shaky smile.

“And now to start off you should stay in the Middle C position, with both of your thumbs resting on the C, like this,” they both pushed down together on the note, listening to the quiet sound.

Marinette nodded her head, trying to focus her attention on the instrument in front of them and not the warmth radiating next to her. It was almost impossible to fight the urge to lean against his side. Luckily, she managed it, playing the next note on her right index finger, “This is D then, right?”

“Perfect! And the rest of the notes follow suit! All the way to G before it restarts back at A,” Adrien beamed at her, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach.  _ Why does he need to be so cute?  _ Marinette groaned in her mind, nibbling her lip as she stared into his happy, green eyes. In her haze, he leaned down so that they both pressed the note under her left index finger, “So this note would be what?”

“Uh, that would be,” she struggled to regain her balance over the rushing of her ears, “B, right?”  
“Correct! See, you’re great at this! I told you you would be!” he nudged her shoulder with his own, “Now, let’s try playing a song.”

Her eyes widened for a moment, reluctant to take her hands away from Adrien’s but terrified of messing up in front of him, “I-I don’t know, Adrien. I don’t think I’m ready.”

“Come on, let’s just try,” he grinned, bumping their shoulders together again, “No one here but me, right?”

_ That’s what I’m afraid of,  _ she grimaced in her head. Nevertheless, Marinette cleared her throat, looking down at the notes in front of her, “Ok, I can do this!”

“Great,” Adrien chirped, removing his hands from her own much to her misery, “I’ll tell you the notes and then you’ll play them, alright?”

“O-oh, a-alright, I can do this,” she repeated again, hoping that Adrien’s lessons prepared her enough for this. 

“C, C, G, G, A, G,” he started off slowly, Marinette’s fingers struggling to recall the notes that she had just learned. It was slow going, but eventually, she figured out the notes, able to play them exactly when Adrien called them out. Soon, it started to sound like a real song and when the musician next to her, finished speaking, she turned to him with a large smile. She blinked in surprise, however, when she was suddenly swept up in a warm pair of arms, “You did it, Marinette! That was awesome!”

“Uh, uh-huh,” her eyes closed for a second, enjoying the brief moment of being able to hold Adrien. Eventually, he pulled back, his eyes still sparkling at her, but his warmth retreating to a safer distance. Shaking her head to get rid of the fuzziness, she smiled slowly at him, “That was Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, right?”

“Exactly! And you played it so well too! Especially when you really got into the groove of it!” his beam grew wider. 

She ducked her head down, a warm flush heating up her cheeks at his praise, “T-thank you, Adrien. That’s really sweet of you to say.”

“Just telling you the truth, Marinette,” he winked at her, causing her blush to darken.

“Can I hear you play another song for me, though? You’re much better than me,” she gave him a small grin.

“That’s only cause I’ve had more practice,” Adrien frowned at her for a brief moment before it softened into his usual look, “But sure. This is only if you let me teach you more piano later on.”

Marinette’s mouth dropped open in shock, “I-I mean, I’m okay with that. It’ll probably take a  _ really _ long while for me to be any good though.”

“Marinette, you’re such a fast learner, I doubt it’ll take you that long,” he gave her one last grin before turning to the piano in front of him. 

His fingers flew over the keys, a soft, melodious tune coming from the instrument. It was both beautiful and passionate at the same time and her eyes fluttered closed as she swayed slowly to the gentle melody. When the music came to a stop, her bright blue eyes opened to find his green ones already looking at her. She breathed out a quiet, “Wow. That was amazing, Adrien.”

“You really think so?” he rubbed the back of his neck, with an almost light pink touch to his cheeks.

“Of course I do! Adrien, that was beautiful!” she rushed to give him praise. Her words were sincere as she searched his eyes for any hint of doubt. Finding none, she sighed in relief.

“Thanks, Marinette. I really needed this today. Thanks for coming over!” Adrien placed his hand over hers, squeezing it gently.

“O-oh, well, i-it was nothing,” she giggled nervously with a deep blush.

He squeezed her hand again, “No, I mean it. This was everything to me today.”

Her heart practically flip-flopped in her chest.  _ How does he not realize all the amazing things he’s saying,  _ Marinette groaned silently in frustration. With another light giggle, she spoke rather quietly, “Y-you’re welcome. B-but you should know that this was everything to me too,” steeling her courage she squeezed his hand back with a small grin.

“Do you think we could do this again next weekend?” Adrien stared at her hopefully, “I mean, you did promise.”  
“I totally will!” she practically shouted before bringing her voice back down, “I mean, if you’re allowed to have guests over, of course.”

“I’ll just say that the amazing designer Marinette is coming over. That’ll get my father to agree,” he winked at her.

Marinette choked for a second, her eyes shooting down to where their hands were still intertwined before yanking her hand away, “Sorry! Adrien I highly doubt that’d work, though. He probably barely knows I exist.”

“Don’t say that, Marinette,” he frowned at her, “You’re amazingly talented and he even  _ chose _ your design for the fashion contest. I’m sure he’d let you come over.”

She ducked her head shyly, “T-thanks again, Adrien.”

“You’re welcome,” he took her hands and placed them on the piano once again, “Now I’m going to make you play another song with me! Soon we’ll be able to do duets together!”

The designer tipped her head back, laughing happily, “You’re crazy, Adrien! I doubt I’ll ever be that good, but I will do another song with you because I did promise.”

Just like that, the two teens were playing another song. The soft, harmonious melody playing around them as Adrien carefully guided Marinette’s hands along the keys.  _ I’m so glad Alya managed to talk me into hanging out with Adrien today! Imagine if I had never gone,  _ she sighed to herself, sneaking one last peek at the golden-haired boy next to her before focusing on their beautiful song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna see Marinette and Adrien hanging out in the show. I just wanna see more of Marinette and Adrien. This hiatus is taking foreverrrrr I need more Miraculous content. At least a few spoilersssss... ughhhh. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this one!! Lemme know what you think with a comment or kudos <3! They're my favorite!! And happy Easter again if you're celebrating <3 <3 :)


	13. Scarf Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter :)! I hope you guys like reading it!! I need a scarf reveal in the show soooo badly!! Also I know this is Adrienette April but I couldn't resist writing a bit of Ladynoir :D! I hope you don't mind!! Lemme know what you think <3

Ladybug shivered slightly as she stood atop her balcony. The supersuit did nothing to protect her from the fierce wind of winter. Unfortunately, she had patrol later today and would have to face at least some of the terrible weather. Nibbling her lip, she ducked back into her room, looking around the recent scarves she made for one that would match well with her suit. Deciding on a simple black one, she clambered back up to her balcony, snuggling further into the soft fabric. It helped somewhat, the scarf at least allowing her face to nuzzle deeper into the warmth and away from the cold wind.

With a deep breath of air, Ladybug swung away from her balcony, heading to the top of the Eiffel Tower where she had promised to meet Chat. The wind whipped against her face as she made her way to the tall building and she was suddenly  _ very _ grateful for the scarf around her neck. She nuzzled her face down once again to warm her bitter cold cheeks, hearing Chat land nearby her. Allowing a few more seconds of warmth, she eventually peered up at the superhero, hoping to start patrol early, “Let’s get this done qui-,” Ladybug was cut off however by the sight of a very familiar, cotton-blue scarf wrapped around his neck. She choked for a brief moment, managing to cough out, “W-where did you get that?”

“Get what?” he peered down at her curiously.

“T-that scarf! T-that’s Adrien’s scarf!! You didn’t  _ steal _ it from him, did you?!” her eyes widened to the size of saucers, her fingers itching to yank the scarf away from his neck and run it back to the model’s room.

Chat’s own eyes widened, his own hands coming to wrap around the scarf protectively, almost like he knew what she was thinking, “H-how do you know that?”

“Because I made it for him,” she screeched, pulling on her pigtails in frustration as she began to pace.

_ Chat’s not even denying stealing it from him! This is bad! This is so  _ so _ bad! Why did he think he could steal a scarf from Adrien?! He’s supposed to be a superhero!! _

“Y-you’re Gabriel Agreste?” the cat-themed superhero stuttered out next to her, his eyes scanning her up and down.

“What?!” Ladybug shrieked, “Do I look like M. Agreste?! Or even act like him?!”

Chat backpedaled, his arms waving wildly about, “No, no, of course not! But it’s just that he told me that his father made it for him,” he looked at her curiously.

With those words, Ladybug stopped pacing, letting out a small breath of relief, “Oh my god, he gave you the scarf to  _ borrow _ ? Didn’t he?”

Her partner’s eyes darted wildly for a moment before they returned to hers along with a wide smile, “Y-yep, definitely! He gave me it to borrow! That’s exactly what happened! But you said that  _ you _ made this. Does that mean A-Adrien is wrong about where it came from?”

Her gaze skirted away from him then, landing on a poster of the boy of her dreams. With a soft sigh, she spoke quietly, “Yeah, yeah he is. I made it for his birthday and I planned to give it to him for his birthday, but got erm, interrupted. I left it at his house next but forgot to sign it, so Al-, I mean my best friend and I snuck in to resign it. After that, I’m not sure how he thought it came from M. Agreste, only that it made him happy. So I never told him,” Ladybug shrugged, forcing her gaze away from the poster to look back at Chat, who’s eyes seemed to be almost glimmering with unshed tears... What was up with that?

“You’ve got to tell him!” he managed to choke out, his hands coming up to grasp hers, “Ladybug do you have any idea how  _ happy _ Adrien would be if he knew  _ you _ made him a gift.”

She coughed out a laugh, “Well I can’t tell him  _ now _ . It’s a little late. And besides, if I tell him now after he believes he gave  _ Chat Noir _ a scarf, it could compromise my secret identity,” the superheroine pointed out.

Her partner seemed to deflate at the thought, murmuring a quiet, “Yeah, yeah, you’re right.”

“Now can we get started with patrol now?” Ladybug shivered, “It’s cold.”

Chat chuckled with a shake of his head, but pulled out his baton anyway, “Let’s get going then, m’lady.”

Like most patrols, it passed by rather uneventfully. Most of Paris tucked away in their homes, snoozing through the terrible weather. It made Ladybug all the grateful, however, when patrol was over and she was back on her balcony. Calling off her transformation, Marinette practically flopped down onto the bed that greeted her. Snuggling under the covers, she grasped the pillow to her tightly. She nodded off into a deep sleep quickly, Tikki coming to curl against the designer.

With a fierce groan, she actually woke up to her first alarm. However, she barely managed to go through her daily motions. Trudging her way downstairs, she fought against the tiredness that was seeping into every bone in her body. Uncertain of when or even how she got ready, Marinette practically fell asleep at breakfast. When she next woke up, it was almost time for school and there was no time for her to be tired. With wide eyes, she yanked on her backpack, kissing her parents goodbye before darting out the door and toward the school.

Panting at the steps, she met up with Alya who gave her a happy wave, “Hey girl! Someone’s actually on time for once!”

“Yeah, I managed to wake up with my first alarm,” she giggled. Her friend’s mouth opened before it shut quickly. Marinette gave her a curious look as the reporter grinned smugly at her, her head jerking at something behind her. With a frown, she was about to speak when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. With a short shriek, she turned around to meet a blushing Adrien. 

_ Wow, he looks adorable flustered. Wait,  _ why _ is he blushing?! Does he want to talk to  _ me _?! _

“H-hey, Marinette. Do you mind if we talk before class starts?” he reached up to rub at the back of his neck, his flush almost seeming to darken.

“I would never mind!” Marinette practically shouted before she ducked her head down, lowering her tone, “I-I mean that’s fine with me.”

“Great!” he gave her a boyish grin before tugging on her wrist, leading her away from Alya to a place where there were no students. It was here that he began pacing, his hands tugging at his blonde locks as he peeked at her every so often.

“A-Adrien?! Are you alright? What’s wrong?!” she gazed at him with concern, her heart tugging fiercely in her chest.

He finally stopped pacing, turning to her as he grasped her hands in his, “I-I’m fine. I just... Marinette, you need to know that I didn’t mean too. I’m so sorry! I was just looking at it! I don’t know how I didn’t see it before! I’m sorry! I’m just so sorry!”

She blinked wildly at him in confusion, “Adrien, slow down! I don’t understand! What’s wrong?! Why are you apologizing?”

Suddenly, she was engulfed in his arms, her eyes widening further as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Her face practically flamed as he clutched her tighter to him, mumbling into her shirt. Marinette frowned, straining to hear him against the muffle of fabric, “Can you repeat that? I can’t hear you. Is something wrong?”

Adrien leaned his head back, still not retracting his arms from around her as he gazed up at her, “I said I don’t want you to hate me.”

She sighed in relief, “Well, that’s silly, Adrien. I could never hate you,” she ruffled his hair, hoping to calm him down somewhat.  _ It’s actually quite the opposite, you silly boy,  _ she breathed out happily in her mind.

Relaxing into her hand in his hair, he stayed in her arms for a few more seconds before pulling away from her, “You might hate me after you hear this,” he pulled out a familiar, blue scarf, holding it up to her, “I really was just looking at it! I didn’t mean t-,”

Marinette cut him off with a quiet shush, not wanting him to apologize again, “It’s alright. D-did something happen to your scarf?”

_ I’ll kill Chat if something happened. _

“N-no, it’s not like that. I mean... I’ll just show you,” Adrien blew out a short breath before folding the scarf open, revealing her script in tiny gold lettering. 

_ Oh my god, this can’t be happening!  _ Marinette panicked momentarily,  _ He wasn’t supposed to find out! _

“And I know you said you made it last night, so I was just looking at it when I found your sig-,”

She cut him off again with a sharp screech, “What do you mean I told you I made it for you?!”

“Last night during patr-,” Adrien’s mouth clamped shut again, though this time he had cut himself out.

_ No, no, no, this can’t be happening!! There’s no way that Adrien is... _

“Chat?” Marinette called out hesitantly.

He grinned sheepishly at her, holding a hand up to wave at her, “Hello, m’lady.”

Her face turned ashen, panic flooding her mind, as she gasped out, “No, no! This isn’t real! This  _ can’t _ be real! I’m in a dream, right?”

Adrien shook his head slowly, “No, this is real. Why, are you mad at me?”

“What, no!? Adrien, I am not mad at you,” Marinette searched his eyes, “I just can’t believe I’ve missed it all this time. I can’t believe we’ve been missing _ each other _ all this time.”

He stared at her in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Gulping down a deep breath, she steeled her courage once again, “It means that I love you, Adrien. Now, I’m just hoping that you can love Marinette as much as you love Ladybug.”

It seemed like all the air in Adrien’s body seemed to disappear. The boy practically deflating in front of her and she almost turned to run away before his arms around her once again stopped her. She was lifted up in the air, giggles escaping her before she could stop them as Adrien spun the two of them around. After a few seconds he put her back down, “Marinette, could I kiss you right now?”

She threw her head back and laughed before tugging on his hand, “In a little bit. We’re going to be late to class if we stay out here any longer.”

Intertwining their fingers together, Adrien smiled brightly at her before the two raced off to class together, hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it <3\. I also hope you're enjoying the start to your week. I'm now off to go continue my binge-watch of Legacies with my sister hehe. See you guys tomorrow with another chapter :)


	14. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of Adrienette April is done! Whoohoo!! I hope you guys like it!! I do hehe :D!! Lemme know what you think <3

Marinette flitted nervously around the living room, adjusting the couch pillows and fidgeting with the freshly-made bowl of popcorn. She had planned for this weekend to be a movie night, inviting Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Unfortunately, the former two had canceled on her, leaving her alone with  _ Adrien _ for a few hours. Everything needed to be perfect! Perhaps, if she could time it right, their hands would brush against each other in the popcorn bowl. He’d turn to her with those shimmering, green eyes, brushing a stray strand of hair back behind her before leaning in with a kiss. Lost in her fantasies and her imaginary make-out she barely heard her parents called up to her from the bakery.

“Marinette, your friend is here,” Tom shouted from downstairs.

“Coming, Papa,” she called back before rushing down the stairs to go greet Adrien. When she got down the last step, Marinette turned to see the model waiting by the register with a croissant in his hand. Clearing her throat, she waved nervously, “H-hey.”

He looked at her with a grin, waving the croissant at her, “Hey, Marinette. I hope you don’t mind me being a little late. I just wanted to stop by for a croissant.”

She giggled, “As long as you don’t completely ruin your appetite and won’t eat the popcorn upstairs, it’s fine.”

Adrien’s bright grin grew wider before he winked at her, “That definitely won’t happen! You guys are going to ruin my model diet if I stay here though.”

“Nonsense, you could do with some more meat on those bones of yours,” Sabine chuckled at him from behind the register.

Marinette’s cheeks turned pink as he turned away from the register and back to her, chewing on his croissant. Tapping her fingers together nervously, she headed up the stairs, calling over her shoulder at him, “I hope you don’t mind the movies I selected. My favorites are The Secret Life of Pets, Clue, or Iron Man.”

“I don’t really mind what we watch, Marinette,” the two entered her living room, both seating themselves on the comfy couch that awaited them, “I’ve never really had a movie night before, so I’m sure I’ll like anything you pick.”

“O-okay,” Marinette reached for the remote, blindly turning on one of the movies she had previously set up for them. It was only after she had placed the popcorn bowl neatly between them that she had realized that she had turned on Clue. Taking a handful of popcorn, she turned to him after she had finished chewing, “Have you ever seen Clue before?”

“No, I haven’t,” Adrien said before popping in his own handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Barely even registering what she was doing, she brushed a hand against his shoulder, grinning happily at him, “It’s a classic! I bet you’ll love it!”

He looked at her briefly with a wide smile before returning his attention back to the television. As the two got into the movie, the closer they drew together, practically huddled under the same blanket. So focused on the scene in front of her, Marinette didn’t realize that both of their hands were reaching for the bowl, and just like she had fantasized before their fingers brushed together. Her eyes widening, she jerked her hand out of the bowl, scrambling further away from him in the process. She didn’t notice Adrien’s brow furrow briefly before she was giving him a wide, awkward smile, “Sorry, sorry! Ahead you go! I-I mean you go ahead.”

“No, it’s fine,” he chuckled sheepishly, pushing the bowl towards her as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “You go ahead.”

“Thanks!” she chirped out rather forcefully, grabbing a bite before turning back to the movie. Marinette clenched her eyes shut as she shook her head slightly at herself.  _ Why did you do that?! You just made everything so awkward! Why couldn’t it have been like my dream!? Ugh,  _ she berated herself mentally. Soon, though, the designer’s embarrassment ebbed away as she got back into the final scenes of the movie.

When the movie ended, Adrien turned to her with a wide smile, “You were right, Marinette! That was a really good movie! It left me guessing until the very end.”

She giggled shyly before grabbing for the remote, “Do you have time for one more, or do you have to go?”

“I suppose I can convince my father that I won’t be home for another couple of hours,” he grinned, nudging her side with his elbow.

Marinette laughed, gathering her courage before nudging him back playfully. Turning on another movie, she sunk back into the couch as the opening sequence began playing. About halfway into it, she was hit by a wave of sleepiness. Her eyes blinked towards the time on her phone, which revealed that it wasn’t that late at night. Chalking it up to Hawkmoth keeping her up for the past three nights, she fought against the drowsiness. Shaking her head only made the exhaustion worse and her eyes glanced over at Adrien.  _ I need to stay awake for Adrien _ , Marinette thought determinedly. She managed to keep her droopy eyes open through another few minutes but it was pointless. Unable to fight against the sleepiness, her head eventually began to fall along with her eyes. Snuggling into the warmth against her side, she let the sleep overtake her and smiled into her temporary pillow.

In what felt like only a few seconds later, Marinette was being shaken awake, “Huh? Wha? I’m up!” she shrieked, rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

“Hey, sorry to wake you up, but I’ve got to go now. I may have stayed a little later then I had expected,” Adrien was standing in front of her, looking a little more rumpled than usual. 

_ And what was that about? _ Marinette thought as she looked at him curiously. Her eyes blinked blearily over to the TV only to notice that the movie had stopped and was now a black screen. Frowning, she looked over at her phone to check the time only to see that it was a couple of hours after she had last checked. Her eyes widening to the size of saucers, she stood up, “Oh my god, Adrien, I’m so sorry!! Why did you let me sleep for so long?”

“Well, to be honest, I kinda fell asleep too,” he grinned sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his neck, “Guess I was more tired than I thought.”

“Are you going to get in trouble?! I can explain! This was  _ definitely _ my fault! I’ll tell him I fell asleep and that you didn’t want to wake me!” Marinette panicked, looking around her room as though she could find a way to keep them both out of trouble.

“Hey, it’s alright, Marinette. I already told him that we both fell asleep. He understands. I think, anyway,” Adrien chuckled, giving her a crooked grin, “But I just wanted to say thank you for having me over. I had a really great time tonight!”

“Oh, of course, Adrien! It was no trouble at all! And seriously, if you do get in trouble, tell him to call me and I’ll explain,” she gave him a soft look with an even softer smile.

He looked at her, his emerald eyes brimming with an unreadable expression, “Thanks again, Marinette,” Adrien seemed to fidget nervously for a second before brushing a kiss against her cheeks.

Her face burned a bright red, barely noticing as he ducked out the door and down the stairs to the bakery. She blinked wildly, her hand coming up to wave at the air, as a silly smile spread across her face, “B-bye Adrien,” Marinette giggled girlishly, her hands coming up to cup her cheek as she cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I wanna see more of Adrienette just hanging out together. Sighhhhhh... I can't believe that fall is still so far away. I miss Miraculous :(. Consider leaving me a comment or kudos to support this story and help me survive this hiatus lolololol


	15. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 is done! Woot woot! I hope you guys enjoy this one! It starts off angsty but has a happy ending, so don't worry hehe :). If you like it don't forget that comments and kudos are my fave thing everrr <3

It hurt. It hurt every time Adrien smiled and said she was just a friend. Hurt whenever his eyes would take on that glazy look as he gazed off into the distance and talked about the woman he loved. But Marinette hid it. Hid the twinge of pain with a bright smile and warm hugs. Buried her feelings deep within her chest in order to become one of his best friends. Sacrificing her feelings for  _ him _ . And it was worth it. So,  _ so _ worth it. 

She even got better at it. Was able to completely hide the winces or the flinches after a couple months of him gushing about seeing  _ her _ again. After about a year, Marinette hardly ever even fantasized about them being together. She still had her moments, sure. Moments when they were walking down the Parisian streets, hand-in-hand as they ate the ice cream they had gotten from Andre’s. She’d look down at her ice cream curiously, realizing that it’s still the same from when she was a kid. As though her heart was still singing for them to be together and Andre could sense it. But then she’d glance over at him, see that his ice cream was still the same, shrug and once again brush off the fluttering in her heart.

Of course, Alya never believed her. Rolling her eyes whenever Marinette would tell her that they were  _ just friends _ . Her frown deepening as though she could see the heartache that her best friend was burying.

“I’m telling you, girl, the way he looks at you is just  _ different _ . He’s either in love with you and hasn’t realized or thinks that  _ you _ aren’t into him,” Alya would say, poking her shoulder as her lips pursed.

As per usual, her eyes would be drawn to the boy who still sat in front of her. Her heart begging her to sigh dreamily, ask Alya if she really thought so, and gush about how much she loved Adrien. Instead, she shook her head, her own lips quirking into a small smile, “I’ve told you before, Alya, we’re just friends, and, you know, I’m actually ok with that. At least I get to be his friend without all the crazy gibberish of before.”

Her friend’s eyes would narrow, suspicion clouding her features before she spoke, “If you say so, Marinette. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I’m fine,” she would say. The practiced words falling from her lips easily, even if she knew they were a lie. Alya would nod, turning back to the teacher in front of them and the conversation would end. 

Still, the words stuck with the designer. Their talk swirling around Marinette’s head as she lied with Adrien on the damp grass in the Place des Vosges. Their hands were intertwined like usual as they stargazed together. Another one of their dates that wasn’t a  _ date _ . Her sky blue eyes drew over to him, looking at the blonde boy gaze up at the stars with a bright smile on his face. Before she even realized what she was doing, she was speaking, the words falling from her lips before she could scoop them back up and stuff them inside, “I had a huge crush on you back in middle school, you know.”

Adrien choked, his head whipping over to her as his mouth fell open, his eyes as wide as saucers, “Y-you what?!”

There it was. Her out. Her get out of jail free card. Instead of backing out though, Marinette laughed, squeezing his hand, “Yeah, I know. Pretty crazy, huh?” 

Moving her head back over to the stars, she hardly noticed Adrien scrambling to sit up, gaping down at her, “No, no, wait! You can’t just...  _ You _ had a crush on  _ me _ ?!”

Another giggle escaped her at the face he was making, “You mean you didn’t  _ know _ ? I thought it was pretty obvious.”

“I... you...,” he sputtered, running a hand through his blonde locks almost agitatedly, “Not to me. W-why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because...,” Marinette trailed off at the serious expression on his face, clearing her throat lightly, “Well, I mean, I don’t know. You were always talking about how much you loved Kagami I guess I nev-,”

He cut her off with a shake of his head and a frown, “Kagami, I don’t like her like that. What do you mean?”

Her own brow furrowed in confusion, “What? Well, I guess I just assumed it was her with the amount of times you talked about the girl you liked.”

Adrien’s face turned the color of a tomato, breathing out an exhale, “Ah.”

Sitting up slowly, Marinette raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of her, “I-if it wasn’t Kagami that you... t-then who?”

“It’s kind of embarrassing, actually,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “I don’t know, I guess she’s sort of my celebrity crush. You know Ladybug, right?”

Her frown deepened, “Know Ladybug? What do you mean? Do you have a crush on Chat Noir, or something?”

“No, no, no!” Adrien waved his hands almost desperately, “Believe me, I do not have a crush on Chat Noir. I, well, I actually  _ really _ like his partner.”

Marinette shook her head slowly, something was still not adding up, “Adrien, I-I don’t understand. If you don’t like Chat Noir or Kagami, then who?”

“It’s Ladybug! I have a really big crush on Ladybug,” he blurted out, his cheeks flushing a dark red once again.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened larger than they ever had before.  _ Me? He likes  _ me _?  _ Marinette thought to herself,  _ All this time I’ve been jealous of  _ myself _?  _ All at once, before she could stop herself, laughter came bubbling up from her lungs. She collapsed back onto the damp grass as she let the hysteria take over.

“You see?! This is why I never told anyone!!” Adrien grumbled, running his hands through his hair angrily.

Coughing harshly to stop her fit of giggles, Marinette quickly sat up, grabbing Adrien’s hands and squeezing them tightly, “No! I’m not laughing at that! I promise! I was just... remembering something that just happened.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that?” he arched a brow at her as he spoke rather sarcastically.

“Please,” she tilted her head, giving him a soft smile. The model rolled his eyes before nodding his head. With another wide grin, she wiggled her eyebrows at him, “So, Ladybug was the one who distracted you from me, huh? What was it about her? Was it the confidence or the ability to crush you anywhere, anytime?”

“Marinette!” Adrien spluttered, his face coloring before he ducked his head in her neck, murmuring something she couldn’t hear.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” she grinned down at him.

Pulling his face away from her neck, he murmured rather quietly, “Both. It was both.”

Ignoring the giddiness rushing through her at those words, Marinette nodded her head rather seriously, “Of course it was. Ladybug is amazing, after all.”

Instead of responding to her latest quip, however, Adrien frowned, looking her straight in the eyes, “Why did you never tell me, though?”

“Tell you what?” 

“Tell me that you had a crush on me.”

She froze, paling considerably before her eyes darted around the park, “Well, I guess I always feared that you’d reject me, or something.”

“I wouldn’t have, you know,” Adrien lowered his voice to a murmur once again.

“Wouldn’t have what?” Marinette returned her gaze back to his, looking at him curiously.

“Wouldn’t have rejected you, that is,” he stated, searching her eyes for  _ something _ , even as the tips of his ears turned red.

“Oh,” she squeaked out quietly.

Adrien continued to search her eyes for something before he looked away rather suddenly. Soon after that he was standing up, brushing his pants off as he offered her a hand up, “Come on, we should probably get going.”

“What if I said I still have a crush on you?” Marinette said boldly, even as she was practically shaking on the inside. 

This time it was her turn to search his eyes for an answer. Instead of speaking, however, Adrien quickly moved down, grabbing her neck softly before connecting their lips together. Her eyes widened considerably before fluttering closed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. All too soon, he pulled back, murmuring quietly, “This is alright, right?”

“Yes! Now please kiss me again. You have  _ no _ idea how long I’ve waited for this,” Marinette pulled him back down to her, deepening their kiss as the feelings she had previously buried finally surged upwards. As her heart stuttered in her chest, she knew she would never give them up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww my babies got their happy ending hehe! I hope you enjoyed reading this one! It's the middle of the week and I'm already exhausted ugghhhh. I hope your guys' week is better haha. Lemme know what you thought of this with a comment or kudos <3 <3


	16. Rejected Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty angsty, sorry guys! I wasn't certain what else to do with this prompt, so I hope you guys don't mind hehe. I promise there will be more fluff later on <3\. If you still enjoyed the angst, comments or kudos are my faveeee

Adrien blew out a breath, kicking a stone as he wandered out of the alley he had just detransformed in. Once again, he got rejected by Ladybug. He was used to the pain by now, but every time she mentioned the boy she loved his heart twinged with envy. Adrien sniffed, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand as he began walking his way over to his mansion, hoping to get out of the cold soon. He was stopped, however, by a quiet voice coming out of another alleyway near him. 

“I just don’t get it. I give him the same answer every time. You’d think he’d understand by now! I just hate seeing him hurt,” Adrien turned curiously, seeing Marinette turn towards him, talking softly to herself, or better yet her purse as her arms waved about exaggeratedly. 

“Marinette?” he called out towards her, walking to the girl.

She squeaked, practically jumping five feet into the air as he approached her, “A-Adrien! W-what are you doing out s-so late? Don’t you need to be at home?”

“Shh,” he grinned brightly at her, “Don’t tell him, but sometimes I sneak out. Just to get some fresh air and see Paris at night.”

Marinette frowned at him, “Are you serious? Adrien it’s not safe at night. You shouldn’t be doing this.”

A smile twitched at Adrien’s lips before he poked her shoulder lightly, “Then what are  _ you _ doing out here, Marinette, if not for some fresh air of your own?”

Her mouth opened as though she was going to reprimand him before it slowly shut again, a sheepish grin forming on her face, “Ok, you’ve got me there. Can I at least walk you home, though? That way I know you’re safe.”

He chuckled, nodding at her before he began walking again, Marinette following along behind him, “By the way, who were you talking to before?”  
“Huh?” she looked at him in confusion before her blue eyes widened, “Oh! I was just talking to Alya, you know. Aren’t headphones the best?” a wide, awkward smile spread across her face as she blinked innocently at him.

“Uh-huh,” Adrien arched a brow at her, “It sounded pretty heated from what I could tell. Is someone bothering you?”

“No, no! It’s not like that at all!” Marinette waved her hands at him in an attempt to reassure him before blowing out a harsh breath, “He’s just a flirt, I guess? I don’t know. He’s a sweetheart and I love him, but not in that way, you know. Anyway, it doesn’t matter because I, well... nevermind,” she shot him a sidelong glance that was unreadable.

He nodded his head in sympathy, “Yeah, I think I can understand. I’m sort of on the other side of this with the girl I love. I don’t think she sees me the way that I see her.”

“O-oh,” Marinette stopped in the middle of the street they were on, her arms coming up to wrap around her shoulders as though she was cold. 

“Marinette, are you alright?” Adrien asked, taking a step towards her with his arms outstretched in an attempt to warm her up.

“I-I’m fine,” she ducked away from him, a wobbly smile on her face, “I-I think I should go, though. My parents are probably worried.”

He frowned at her, taking another step towards her, “Do you want me to walk with you? Like you said it’s dangerous to be alone.”

“I-I’ll be fine, Adrien. You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Marinette sniffed, not giving him a chance to answer her question before she had turned and ran in the opposite direction.

“Marinette!” he called after her, wondering if he should go after the fleeing designer.

“Nice going, kid,” Plagg sarcastically said, zipping his way out of Adrien’s pocket.

“W-what did I do, Plagg? Did something happen?” his frown deepened, still torn between going after Marinette and heading back home.

His kwami sighed, shaking his head before speaking again, “Just give her some space, Adrien. She’ll be fine soon. You both reacted poorly tonight.”

“I, you, what? Do you know something I don’t?” he gazed into Plagg’s bright green eyes.

“Nothing that you need to worry about. We need to get home, though. You don’t want ol’ Grumpy Pants freaking out on you.”

“You’re right, Plagg. I guess I’ll apologize for whatever I did tomorrow,” Adrien sighed, looking at the street Marinette left sadly before he began rushing home. He hoped to get there soon so he could wake up tomorrow and get her to forgive him. Having Marinette mad at him was one of the worst feelings in the world so he knew he had to fix it as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readinggggggg!! I hope you enjoyed! Even if it was rather angsty. Comments and/or kudos make my day so consider leaving me one, pleaseeee <3 :D


	17. Life Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, a life swap! Another one of my favorite tropes to read for miraculous ladybug <3\. Especially when I get to see Adrien and Tikki together, hehe. I think they'd be such a cute pair <3 <3\. And Marinette and Plagg is just power to the maxxx haha. Those two are chaoticcc together lololol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lemme know what you think :)

Adrien blinked awake to the sweet-smelling, warm comfort of the bakery. Turning off the blaring alarm on his phone, he checked the time. It was still early. He had plenty of time to get some designing done. He stretched lightly, his arms reaching up above his head before he gave Tikki a light pat on the cheek, “Come on little bug. It’s time for our day to start.”

His kwami yawned, her big bug eyes drooping at him as she gave him a tired smile, “Good morning, Adrien. You’re up early.”

“Good morning, Tikki. I just wanted to get some time in for sketching,” he beamed at her before sliding down his bedside ladder. Walking over to his sewing machine, he gave a quiet sigh as he sank into his desk chair. Adrien fidgeted with his sketchbook for a second, opening it up to some of the designs that he had done recently. His pencil tapped against the notebook as he debated continuing the scarf he had originally planned for Lady Noire or a new project altogether. Glancing at the time again, he instead decided to continue on the scarf, not sure if he had enough time to start a new project. The minutes ticked by, but eventually he finished and showed the fabric off proudly to Tikki, “Does this look good, little bug?”

His kwami flitted around the scarf happily, a bright grin on her face, “It looks amazing, Adrien. Is this what you woke up so early for?”

“Yep,” he glanced down shyly at the scarf, “I kinda wanted to give it to Lady Noire. Do you think she’ll like it?”

“I bet she’ll love it,” Tikki nuzzled into her holder’s cheek, giving him a tight squeeze with her little arms.

Adrien chuckled, holding her to him before he checked the time again. With a quiet sigh, he saw that he had to get ready soon. Grabbing his clothes from the closet, he rushed off down to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and hair before putting on his usual school clothes. Running his hands through his hair one more time, he ran upstairs, holding his shirt pocket open for his small kwami. She disappeared inside with one last bright smile aimed at him. Finally finished with his daily routine, he let out a sigh of relief before heading downstairs, kissing his parents on their cheeks as he greeted them, “Hello Maman, hello Papa!”

“Good morning, Adrien,” Emilie pecked his own cheeks back, running her fingers through his hair as they sat down at their table for breakfast, “We made you some toast this morning. Along with your favorite... croissants,” she waved the delicious pastry in front of him before placing it delicately on his plate.

“Thank you, Maman,” he beamed at her before digging into the food before him, savoring the tasty treats. 

After Adrien had finished and it was time to leave, he bid his parents goodbye, waving cheerfully at them before heading down into the bakery. Warming up a few croissants for his friends, he piled them into a bag before making his way to school. When he arrived, he nodded happily at Mlle. Bustier before sliding into the seat next to Nino, giving his friend a wide smile, “Hey bro, how was your weekend?”

“It was good,” the DJ grinned back at him, adjusting the cap on his head, “Got to spend it with Alya, which was great. How was yours?”

“Good, stayed up a little too late designing but that’s like most days,” he chuckled, nudging his friend lightly before pulling out a bag with the still warm treats, “I brought you guys some croissants, by the way. I hope you like them.” Adrien passed two of the warm treats to both Alya and Nino, closing the bag up with the last one still inside for whenever his usually late friend made it to class. 

Mlle. Bustier clapped her hands once before speaking, “Alright class, it’s time for our lesson to begin.”

With that, Marinette stumbled her way into the classroom, her arms wheeling about her as she almost crashed into the desk in front of her, “Am I late? Oh, I’m late. I’m so  _ so _ sorry. I-I was at a photoshoot and we got out late. My assistant wrote a note, though,” her cheeks had darkened considerably as she handed the slip of paper over to their teacher.

“It’s alright, Marinette. I understand. Now please, take your seat,” she gestured with her head over to the seat that was behind him.

With one last sheepish smile, she took her seat. When Mlle. Bustier began their lesson, and had her back fully turned to the board, Adrien turned around in his seat, giving Marinette a bright grin, “Hey!” he whispered, “I brought you a croissant. I only hope it’s still warm.”

“I-I croissant made you for me!” her cheeks turned a dark shade of red before she shook her head quickly, “I mean you made a croissant for  _ me _ ?! Adrien that’s so sweet, you didn’t have to do that.”

“No, it’s fine. I wanted to!” with one last smile at the girl behind him, he fished the croissant out of his bag, handing it to her, “I hope you like it.”

“I love everything you make for me,” she sighed, before giving her head another quick shake, “I-I mean I’m sure I’ll love it!”

Marinette took it carefully from his hand, biting into the delicious pastry with a happy grin spreading across her face. He heard Alya snort and nudge her before he turned back to the front of the classroom, where luckily, Mlle. Bustier hadn’t noticed his attention had strayed.

His own friend bumped their shoulders together as his eyebrows wiggled up and down, “A model, huh? You set your sights high.”

“Nino, please,” he laughed, punching the DJ lightly on his arm, “Marinette and I aren’t like that. We’re just friends.”

_ Besides, there’s someone else that I like,  _ Adrien trailed off in his mind as he thought of long, dark hair in a braid, bright, emerald green eyes that could see into his soul, and two pointy cat ears. 

_ I’ll see you soon, mon amour. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope we get to see more Lady Noire and Mister Bug in the show. It was cool seeing them switch kwamis and I just want more Lady Noire if I'm being honest hehe ;). I really just wanna see Lady Noire flirt with Adrien in the show lmaoooo. I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3\. Lemme know what you think bc comments and kudos are my faveeee


	18. Pastries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 is done!! Whoohoo! I like this chapter! I think it's sweet and fluffy just like Adrienette :D. I hope you guys like it too! Lemme know what you think <3

“Marinette, is it alright if I ask you something?” Adrien stood on the stairs to school, adjusting the strap on his bag.

The girl’s eyes widened before darting over to Alya in both concern and confusion. Her friend nodded, gesturing for her to answer him with a wide smile and a thumbs-up. Marinette cleared her throat once as she fidgeted nervously, “S-sure! W-what did you need?”

“I was wondering if you could help me learn how to make a croissant?” he said shyly, his head ducking down as he glanced up at her from beneath his lashes.

“Of course!” she nodded furiously, “D-did you want to come over right now or...”

“That would be perfect! Thanks so much, Marinette!” Adrien beamed at her before blushing, “I-If that’s alright with you, of course.”

Marinette shook her head, “No, no, you can come over anytime you want. Cause we’re friends, I mean! Not that you wouldn’t be able to come over if we weren’t friends! I just meant... because we’re friends, you can come over,” she forced herself to stop talking, giving him an exaggerated smile that came out as more of a grimace. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alya shaking her head at her, a smile twitching at her lips. She jabbed the junior reporter with her elbow, turning back to Adrien with an actual smile.

“That’s great! I’m really glad,” he ignored her previous word vomit and began walking down the steps with her and Alya, “There’s no one else I’d rather ask. You’re the best baker I know,” Adrien grinned, nudging her lightly.

Her cheeks practically lit on fire, “Well, I mean, you haven’t seen my parents. I’m not actually that good,” Marinette finished with a nervous giggle.

“Come on! I’ve tasted your croissants before! Give yourself some credit!”

Her cheeks turned a shade darker, her head ducking down shyly as she looked up at him, “T-thanks, Adrien.”

“Alright,” Alya clapped her hands and drew their attention back to her, I’ll leave you two to your date so that I’m not ignored anymore. Bye, Marinette! Bye, Adrien! I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow!”

Both of their cheeks darkened after this, Marinette hissing out her name as her friend brushed past with a mad cackle, “Alya!”

“You better text me  _ all _ the details afterwards,” the reporter whispered in her ear, giving her one last wink before disappearing completely.

The designer turned to her crush with an apology already forming on her lips, “I’m so sorry, Adrien! I-I don’t know why she said that.”

“Marinette, it’s alright! I don’t mind. I’m sure Alya was just teasing,” Adrien grinned at her.

Blowing out a breath of relief, Marinette tucked one of her hairs back into her pigtails before they continued their walk to the bakery. After a few minutes of walking in silence, she turned to him curiously, “So I was meaning to ask you, are you allowed to come over today?”

“Surprisingly, yes! Though I may or may have told him that I was coming over for a group project,” Adrien’s green eyes twinkled at her mischievously.

Her brow furrowed at his words, “I don’t want you to get in trouble, though.”

“What my father doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” he winked before grabbing her hand in his, “Now, come on! I want to learn how to make your famous croissants!”

Before Marinette could even rejoice over the fact that Adrien was holding her hand, she was being tugged away. They were quickly sprinting over to the bakery, both of the young teens giggling madly as they darted around crowds to get to her house. They were both panting when they arrived, rushing to get air in through their mad laughter. 

Shaking her head to stop the chuckles that were still escaping her, she opened the door for both her and Adrien, greeting her parents as she walked in, “Hello, Maman! Hello, Papa!”

“Hello, Marinette! And what are you doing here, Adrien?” Tom called to them from behind the counter.

“I was wondering if it was ok if we used the kitchen, Papa?” Marinette smiled at him, “Adrien wants to learn how to make croissants.”

“Of course, of course! Just be careful, you two!” he waved them off to the kitchen behind them.

Marinette pulled on her apron before thanking him with a kiss on the cheek. When they were in the kitchen and after she had pulled out all the ingredients and tools they needed, she rubbed her hands together giving Adrien a wide smile, “Are you ready to learn how to make croissants?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess,” he chuckled nervously, eyes gazing around at everything around them.

“It’s actually pretty easy, don’t worry,” she nibbled on her lip lightly as she recalled the recipe in her head, “Now watch and learn!”

Together the two made croissants. Adrien learned quickly from Marinette’s simple instructions and was even starting to remember the steps. Soon, the croissants were in the oven and the two teens watched as they slowly heated up. 

“Did we do good, Marinette?” he asked her curiously.

“Of course we did! You’re a really quick learner, Adrien!” she beamed at him, turning her own head away from the oven to stare at his face which was practically covered in flour. Covering her laugh with a cough, she turned back to the oven, “Why did you want to learn how to make croissants, anyway?”

“I don’t know really,” Adrien shrugged, “I guess I’m just so used to having meals made for me that I wanted to learn how to make something in case someone wasn’t around to help me.”

“Well I’ll always be there,” Marinette said, still focused on the croissants and not on the words she was saying. When she finally snapped back into reality and recalled her words, she whipped her head around to Adrien, intending to take everything back when she saw his face. 

A soft look was in his eyes and an even kinder smile was on his face as he looked at her, “Really?” he spoke quieter than she had ever heard.

“Really,” Marinette spoke just as softly before nodding at him, shoving the embarrassment away. After a few seconds, she turned away from him, “The croissants should be done now. Usually they’ll be done in about twenty minutes but it never hurts to check if they’re done a few minutes earlier. You don’t want them to be burnt after all.”

Grabbing some oven mittens, she pulled out the delicious pastries, placing them on a rack to cool. Adrien darted over to her, practically salivating over their creations, “Can we eat them now?”

“Give it a second,” she giggled, “They’re hot!”

The boy pouted at her but agreed, his gaze roaming hungrily over the croissants. After a few minutes, Marinette plucked a couple up, holding one out for Adrien before taking a bite of her own, “Mmm! You did a great job, Adrien!”

He nibbled into his own croissant before grinning shyly at her, “You did all the hard work.”

“No, I just told you what to do. You’re the one who did everything else,” she smiled at him.

“We make a great team, don’t we?”

“Yes, we do, Adrien. Yes, we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are having a great weekend. I can't believe we're this far into April :O. It feels like it just started. Anyway, lemme know what you think :D :D. Comments and kudos are my faveeee


	19. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 is done!! I can't believe that April is this close to ending!! I don't want to finish Adrienette April D:. I hope you guys like this chapter. I think it's short and sweet. Also can we get another umbrella scene please hehe. Lemme know what you think <3

The thunder roared outside and the lightning clashed against the dark blue sky. The dim storm clouds rolled above Marinette, who was holding up a bright pink umbrella as she stood under the awning of the school. She stood in the rain gazing at the sky, her lips quirking with amusement as she recalled her meeting with Adrien in the rain. She didn’t notice as the boy approached her from behind, only realizing when he spoke in her ear. The designer shrieked slightly, jumping in shock before whirling around to him.

“Hey, Marinette! Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Adrien said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“O-oh, no it’s okay! I just didn’t see you there,” Marinette giggled rather nervously, before looking at his empty hands and frowning, “Did you remember to bring an umbrella today?” 

“Nope,” Adrien let out an exhausted sigh, pursing his lips as he held out a hand and felt the cold raindrops, “I didn’t think it was going to rain today.”

Nibbling on her lip slightly, she held her umbrella out to him, “Do you want to share then? You’re just going to your car, right?”

“You don’t need to do that, Marinette,” Adrien shook his head at her with a small smile.

Sucking in a deep breath, she gathered her courage, “I know, but I want to,” stepping closer to him. Wincing slightly as she watched Adrien’s head brush against the top of the device, she held the umbrella up higher to try and fit the both of them. Her crush chuckled before he took the device from her grasp, lifting it up for her so he didn’t have to squat underneath. Marinette sucked her lower lip into her mouth before she gave a sheepish smile, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, Marinette, you’re the one who’s been kind enough to share,” Adrien’s other arm reached up to squeeze her shoulder. Her heart fluttered as she stood underneath the umbrella with the model. It took everything in her not to lean into his warm, comforting presence. 

Neither of them had moved yet from their original position and she was eternally grateful that his bodyguard hadn’t shown up yet. Marinette’s eyes widened as that thought entered her mind. His bodyguard was usually never late and so she turned to Adrien rather panickedly, “Do you think something happened to your driver? Is there a reason he isn’t here yet?! Could it be an akuma?!”

“It’s okay, Marinette,” he gave her shoulder another gentle squeeze which did calm her down some, “He may just be running late from the storm. There’s probably traffic.”

“Yeah,” she chuckled nervously, “I’m sure that’s it.”

They stayed together in a companionable silence for a few more moments before Marinette shifted underneath the umbrella, gazing surreptitiously up at the boy next to her. She internally sighed at how cute Adrien looked, his emerald eyes still on the road as he searched for the limo. He took a step forward, and distracted as she was, didn’t notice until she was falling forward. Her eyes clenched shut as she prepared herself to fall onto the wet pavement when a pair of hands caught her. Her eyes blinked open to look up at Adrien’s concerned face, “Marinette, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” she practically breathed out before jerking herself backward from his grasp. Her eyes darted over to the dropped umbrella and quickly held it over their heads once again, even as small water droplets fell from it, “Oops.”

“Come on,” he smiled at her before taking the umbrella from her grasp once again, shaking it to get any last droplets off, “My ride’s here and you need to get home soon. You don’t want to catch a cold, after all.”

“I’ll be fine,” Marinette waved a hand uncaringly, walking with him as they neared the limo, wishing she could walk just a little slower to spend more time with him.

When Adrien opened the door to his limo, he turned to give her one last grin, the water falling from his hair making him look completely different as she gazed at him, “Thanks for sharing your umbrella, Marinette.”

“Oh of course,” she peeked up at him from beneath her lashes, “I’m just returning the favor after you gave me your umbrella last time.”

“You remember that?” he looked at her curiously, his grin growing slightly wider.

“O-oh, of course I do,” her cheeks flushed a rosy red as she watched him slip into his seat, “Goodnight, Adrien. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Marinette,” he gave her one last soft wave before shutting the door. She turned to watch the limo disappear off towards his house before jumping with glee.

“I did it! I did it! I just had a normal conversation with Adrien!” Marinette squealed, pride bursting in her chest before she took off running back home, intent on calling her best friend to gush for ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed! I really liked writing it hehe! Comments or kudos are my favorites if you'd be so kind as to leave me one <3 <3 :D.


	20. Photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 is done! April is almost finished and my finals are coming up D:. Helpppp meeeeee!! Urhghh I don't want to do anything anymore haha. Anyway, I hope you like this lil chapter.

Adrien sat on a fountain, half-bored out of his mind as his photographer snapped picture after picture of him. The insane instructions the man was spewing went in one ear and out the other as the model wished he could transform and escape this madness. After a few minutes of boredom, he eventually caught sight of a dark-haired girl who seemed to be shuffling around the park. 

Upon closer inspection, he realized it was Marinette and so he shouted over to her after he had finished a new set of poses, “Oh hey, Marinette,” Adrien waved, “What are you doing here?”

She seemed to startle, freezing up slightly before stuttering, “A-Adrien... I, um, was just looking for some inspiration?”

Her words seemed to come out as a question and he raised a brow at her in confusion as his lips quirked up into a half-smile, “For your designs?”

“Mm-hm,” Marinette’s head nodded rapidly as she nervously giggled, “You know me. I’m always designing.”

Before Adrien could speak again, Vincent seemed to notice the girl and turned around to clap his hands at her, “Bellissimo! Fantastico! You are just the passion that I have been searching for. Come, come, sit!”

“What?” the designer’s eyes widened even as she let herself be dragged over to where Adrien sat. Blinking at him once in surprise, she immediately whipped her head back around to his photographer, “No, wait! You, you have it all wrong! I’m  _ not _ a model!”

“Ah yes, but the way Adrien looks at you is the passion this shoot has been missing. Please, please, sit. It’ll only be a moment.”

Both teen’s faces turned the shade of a tomato with Vincent’s words. Clearing his throat quietly, Adrien took a side-long glance at Marinette who had sat back down on the fountain.  _ The way I look at her. What does that mean? Do I look at Marinette differently? _

The flash blinded both of their eyes as Vincent snapped a few photos in quick succession. Adrien blinked back into the real world as he looked back at the camera that was still taking photos of them. His photographer shouted as he did so, though, waving an arm at Marinette, “No, no! Keep your gaze focused on the girl!”

Sheepishly turning to his friend, Adrien grinned shyly at her, murmuring quietly, “I’m sorry I got you into this mess.”

“No, no, Adrien! It’s not your fault!” a frown marred her forehead as she placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

“I don’t want the unhappy faces! I need the happy faces only, please!” Vincent barked at the two of them, immediately erasing their frowns as they remembered where they were.

After that the photoshoot went by much quicker, with Marinette struggling to look professional as Adrien fought against the laughter that was bubbling up within his chest. Once they were done, Vincent both praised and thanked them for the pictures he had just taken before sweeping away. 

His friend giggled as she watched him run away, “Well this was an interesting day! I got to play model which was pretty fun,” she nudged her elbow lightly into Adrien’s side.

“Yeah?” he smiled shyly at her, “You know, it would be great if you keep coming back to my photoshoots. I haven’t seen you around during them for a while and they’re always  _ so _ much more fun with you around.”

Marinette spluttered for a moment and he patted her back in concern as she coughed wildly. Eventually, after gaining her breath back she turned to him, “I, um, r-really?”

“Yeah, of course,” Adrien bumped their shoulders together lightly, “You make everything better.”

The designer’s face flushed as he spoke to her, “T-thanks, Adrien. I, um, well, you make everything better too,” she nibbled on her lip as she peeked up at him.

“You’re welcome, Marinette, and thank you too. Seriously, you didn’t have to do that photoshoot with me but you did and that made it  _ so _ much easier to pay attention.”

“Well how could I turn Vincent down?” Marinette giggled, placing a hand to her chest, “I mean, he asked so nicely after all.”

The two teens laughed together until a strict voice snapped them out of their daydreams, “Adrien! Where have you been? I expected you back 10 minutes ago,” Nathalie was behind them, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Sorry, Nathalie, I got distracted,” his eyes slid sheepishly over to the girl next to him.

“Thank you for your assistance today, Marinette,” his father’s assistant spoke bluntly and quickly, “However, Adrien is on a tight schedule and needs to get back home so that he can finish his work.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school though, right, Marinette?” he glanced at her curiously before Nathalie could drag him away.

“Of course!” she chirped, waving goodbye as Adrien turned to follow the assistant back to the car. With one last look over his shoulder, he gave Marinette a crooked smile, wishing he could spend just a few more minutes with her.  _ Maybe Vincent’s right... maybe I do look at her differently. It’s probably because we’re such great friends though, _ he shrugged the thoughts off before slipping quietly into his limo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette is adorableeee!! They're too cutee! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it <3\. Comments and kudos are my best friend if you did haha <3 <3


	21. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to the Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic cover by Sleeping At Last while writing this haha. I love that song and also this chapter hehe <3\. I hope you guys like it too!! Happy 21st of April :D

If anyone ever asked Marinette if she were a witch, she’d have laughed them off. Smiled and told them that witches and magic just don’t exist in this world. She’d be lying, though. Everything she made for her friends had magic interwoven in the stitches. A little good luck charm here, a small comfort spell there. Just little things she could do to keep her friends safe and feeling happy. It was why she poured every last  _ good _ incantation she knew into the scarf she made for Adrien. She interweaved small sigils and symbols into the soft, blue material, chanting over them to keep them invisible but still present. Adrien was the boy she loved. The boy who deserved the absolute world. The boy she desperately needed to keep safe in a world filled with akumas and evil villains. She was absolutely drained when she had finally finished enchanting the scarf, wiping the sweat from her brow as she beamed down at the finished product.

“Did you finally finish your present, Marinette?” Tikki swooped down to look at the girl curiously.

“Yep! Do you think he’ll like it, Tikki?” she held her work up proudly.

“Definitely,” her kwami giggled, zipping around the scarf, “There’s enough magic in here to keep him safe for an eternity.”

Marinette hugged the scarf to her chest, a shy grin on her face, “I hope so. Adrien means a lot to me. I would  _ die _ before I ever let him get hurt.”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll love it, Marinette! Especially when he realizes that this is his good luck charm,” Tikki nuzzled her cheek tightly. Patting her kwami on the head lightly, she folded up the scarf and placed it neatly on the desk, prepared to give it to the boy tomorrow. 

But things happened. Adrien somehow ended up believing the scarf was from Gabriel and Marinette decided to let him believe that. It would still protect him and if he associated the good fortune with his father then so be it. So it came as a huge surprise to her when Adrien dragged her away one school morning.

“Can I talk to you for a second, Marinette?” he had reached down to wrap his hand gently around her wrist. 

“Of course, Adrien,” she managed to reply before he was yanking her away, causing a startled peep to escape her as they left the entrance to the school. Regaining her footing, she followed after him, “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere private. I have a  _ really _ important question to ask you,” Adrien spoke quickly over his shoulder as he continued to pull her along.

_ Something important? H-he can’t be about to confess... could he? No, this is  _ Adrien  _ we’re talking about! Be smart, Marinette! This is probably about the latest homework assignment,  _ she shook her head against the thoughts that almost caused her to swoon.

Eventually, when they were far enough away from crowds, Adrien let go of her. He paused for a second before he began pacing, avoiding her gaze. Frowning, Marinette reached out to him, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, “Are you alright, Adrien? Is something wrong?”

He stopped, slowly turning around to finally gaze into her bright blue eyes. He didn’t speak for several moments before he hesitantly pulled out a scarf. A scarf that she recognized as the one she made for him instantly. Her eyes must have widened too far, or her surprised intake of breath was slightly too loud because the next moment Adrien was talking, “Do you know what this is, Marinette?”

She panicked for a moment, her thoughts racing as she tried to think of what to do. Deciding to play dumb, she cleared her throat nervously as her head tilted to the side, “A scarf. Actually, isn’t that the one you got for your birthday? The one from your father, right?”

Adrien chuckled as he took a step closer to her, “Yes, that’s what I thought too, until recently,” he unfolded the fabric, taking another step to her as he pointed at something she never thought he’d discover. It was right there. Her name in shiny, tiny, gold lettering.

Marinette shifted uncomfortably, “Well, that’s funny. I wonder how that got there.”

Her crush gave her a pointed look, “Really, Marinette? You’re going to lie to me now?”

“Well what do you want me to say, Adrien?” she sighed, feeling exhaustion hit her, “Yes, I made that scarf for you ages ago. Why did you need to drag me all the way out here for just that?”

“Because, Marinette,” Adrien took a few steps closer to her, “I found  _ this _ too.”

He was pointing at one of her sigils. A sigil that she must have missed when she turned them all invisible. Gulping quietly, she shot her gaze up to the boy in front of her, debating between tearing off and away from him or taking his memories away entirely. Before she could do either of those, however, Adrien spoke up, “I know what this is, Marinette, so don’t lie to me.”

“How do you know what a sigil is?” she frowned over at him, blurting out the words before she could stop herself.

“How do  _ you _ know what a sigil is?” he countered her as he raised an eyebrow.

Huffing, Marinette yanked the scarf out of his hands, ignoring his startled squawk, “Adrien Agreste you answer me first! I asked before you and already answered your first question about this scarf!”

“Well what if I told you I was a wizard! What would you say then?” his arms waved about for emphasis.

“Well, then I’d have to tell you that I was a witch and I made this scarf to protect you,” Marinette snapped back at him.

Adrien blinked twice at her before looking down at the scarf in her hands, “You’re a witch?”

Catching up with the previous conversation, her mouth fell open in shock, “You’re a wizard?”

“Guess we’re both crazy, huh?” he shot her one of his signature, crooked smiles that always made her heart beat particularly fast.

“Uh-huh,” she nodded slowly, feeling a little dazed.

“I have to ask you though, Marinette,” Adrien closed the small gap between them to grab onto her hands, “Why did you make this scarf to protect me? What if I wasn’t a wizard and went around blabbing your secret to everyone. What would you have done?”

“Well, I trust you, Adrien. And I made that scarf to keep you safe. I make small things for most of my friends and thought it’d be nice for  _ you _ to have one too.”

Adrien smiled softly at her, “Thank you, Marinette. For the scarf and trusting me with your secret.”

“Thanks for trusting me with yours. I hope you’ll know I’ll be coming to you for magic advice now, though,” she nudged him lightly.

“Is that why you’re usually so late for class? Experiments gone wrong?” he laughed, jabbing her back playfully.

“Yes,” she laughed before grabbing his arm, “Now come on, Adrien, if we don’t hurry back soon we’ll  _ both _ be late for class.”

Adrien gasped quietly before he began rushing forward, “You’re right! We need to get back quickly! I can’t get in trouble.”

Giggling as they both raced back to school, Marinette’s lips quirked slightly,  _ Adrien’s a wizard!! We really are soulmates!! And I finally have someone to talk to about magic! This is perfect! And, if he’s able to keep my secret, maybe one day I’ll be able to tell him the  _ real  _ reason on why I’m usually so late for class. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked reading it as much as I loved writing it <3\. Comments or kudos are my fave if you wanna leave me one <3 <3\. Thanks againnn :D


	22. Outfit Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 is done! Whoohoo! I hope you like this lil chapter <3\. I doooo :D. Let me know if you liked it :)

Marinette sighed quietly as she watched Adrien pose for one of his latest photoshoots. He had invited her to watch one over the weekend and of course, she had accepted. A chance to see Adrien model in beautiful clothes was a dream come true! Especially when every few minutes his eyes would glance over to her and he’d make a funny face. His eyes would roll or he’d stick his tongue out and every time she’d giggle, making her own face back at him.

Unfortunately, a little later into the photoshoot an intern tripped, managing to spill an iced coffee all over Adrien’s shirt. As the intern profusely apologized Adrien’s team swooped in, immediately pulling him out of the cameras. Marinette gnawed on her lip nervously as she watched him get pulled back into the hair-and-makeup tent. She shuffled uncomfortably outside, her eyes glancing about nervously as she thought about what to do when minutes later another intern approached her, “Excuse me but are you Marinette?”

“Yeah, that’s me. Why?” her head tilted curiously as she looked at the young blonde in front of her.

“Adrien requested your presence. He said that you’d probably be the best to help solve our little problem.”

Marinette’s eyes widened to the size of saucers before she nodded her head reluctantly. There was no way she was going to turn down an opportunity like this! She didn’t know what she was doing, but she could definitely give it a shot. Peeking into the tent, she saw Adrien sitting around as a swarm of people rushed about. Walking cautiously in, she cleared her throat to grab her friend’s attention, “Adrien, why did you need me?”

His head whipped around when he heard her, his green eyes lighting up at the sight of her, “Marinette!” he chirped cheerfully, coming towards her, “I’m so glad you’re here!”

He continued to speak but all she could hear was the ringing in her ears. Adrien stood in front of her shirtless.  _ Shirtless _ ! How was she supposed to function when he looked like  _ this _ ! Marinette would have sworn steam came billowing out of her ears as her face lit up.

“So are you up for it?” she tuned back in when he grinned brightly at her.

“Um, for what exactly?” Marinette gave him a wobbly smile, trying to keep her gaze firmly on his eyes.

Adrien frowned for a brief second before he pointed over her shoulder, “For that.”

She turned around with a furrowed brow before she spotted a clothes rack that had just been wheeled in in front of her, “Y-you want me to pick out your clothes for the shoot?!” her head whipped around to look at him panickedly.

“Yeah,” he came over to slip an arm around her shoulders and that was _really_ not helping her to keep her cool, “I told them you’re a stylist and were the best choice for the job.”  
“Adrien, t-thank you but a-are you sure you want me to do this? What if I screw it up?” Marinette leaned in to whisper to him conspiratorially.

“I trust you,” his beam widened before he winked cheekily at her.

Her heart beat faster and she practically felt her legs give out underneath her before she regained her composure. Adrien  _ trusted _ her! She could do this! Rubbing her hands together she marched over to the clothes rack, shuffling through the large pile of clothes before she settled on an outfit. Turning back around, she handed the clothes to Adrien, giving him a swift nod, “This is perfect! I swear both you  _ and _ the audience will love it! The deep green in this is guaranteed to bring out your eyes!”

“Great choice, Marinette! I love it,” the blonde clutched the clothes to his chest before he ducked away, presumably to get changed.

Marinette stood rooted for a few seconds before she shook her head quickly, stepping out of the tent as she gulped in a few breaths of fresh air. With another quick shake of her head, she returned to the spot she had been standing in previously. When Adrien came back fully dressed, he shot her another bright smile which made her feel woozy. He looked  _ amazing _ ! Knowing that he was wearing clothes that  _ she _ had picked out made her heart practically flutter in her chest!

She sighed dreamily as she watched him get situated and started posing once again. A voice interrupted her from her daydreams however, “He looks great, doesn’t he?”

Her eyes flicked over to the woman standing next to her, “O-oh, I-I mean yes, but Adrien always looks amazing!”

“Yes, but you picked out this specific outfit for him, didn’t you?” the lady’s head tilted over to Adrien before returning her gaze.

“Y-yeah, I did. I-I’m sorry if it looks bad. He asked me for help and I thought I’d give it a shot. I’m usually more of a designer then a stylist,” Marinette smiled shyly at the woman.

“You could have fooled me,” she chuckled before sticking out her hand, “My name’s Kate and I don’t think your choice looks bad. On the contrary, I think it looks perfect. I came over here to introduce myself. You see I’m one of the head stylists at  _ Gabriel _ and I wanted to see if you were looking for a summer internship.”

“I-I would love one!” she practically jumped at the opportunity to shake Kate’s hand, “A chance to work at  _ Gabriel _ would be amazing!”

“Well, I know Adrien loves having you here. He does some of his best work with you around,” the woman winked at her as Marinette’s cheeks colored, “I’m certain the more you’re around, the better our shoots will be and that makes  _ everyone _ happy. It’ll be a lot of hard work though if you’re up for it?”

“Yes, yes of course! I’d love to!” she tried to lower her voice to keep it from squealing but it was difficult.

Kate chuckled, her eyes glimmering at her curiously, “Just keep showing up and you’ve got yourself an internship.”

“Thank you so  _ so _ much!” Marinette called, waving at her as Kate turned to go, shouting something at one of the interns.

“What was that about?” Adrien’s voice peeped up from behind her shoulder.

Marinette squealed, throwing herself into his arms in a large hug, “I think I just got an internship because you let me pick out your clothes! Thank you so much, Adrien!”

The boy grinned and she suddenly realized where she was. Clearing her throat, she attempted to back away before Adrien’s grip around her tightened, squeezing her as he hugged her back, “That’s great, Marinette! But it was your work that got you here! Don’t forget that!”

“I won’t! But thank you again for the opportunity, Adrien,” she tilted her head up to look into Adrien’s happy, sparkling emerald eyes. 

“You’re welcome, Marinette,” he squeezed her tighter and she let her eyes flutter closed, feeling completely safe in Adrien’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I need Marinette to get an internship at Gabriel haha. Mainly because that means she'll be spending more time with Adrien ;). Remember comments and kudos are my best friend if you liked it :D


	23. Banana Suit Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. Mainly because BananNoir is adorabllleeeee. There's some Marichat in here so I hope you guys don't mind hehe <3\. I just couldn't help myself ;). Lemme know what you think <3

Marinette had just finished buying new fabrics, the material bundled up in her arms when someone rushed into her. The two collided harshly against each other, throwing the both of them onto the ground. Wincing, she rubbed her head as she looked around at the scattered fabrics. Groaning, she stood up, offering a hand to the person who had just bumped into her, “Are you alri-?”

The person in front of her was dressed in a bright yellow banana costume. She blinked a few times to clear her vision but the guy in front of her remained the same. A frown marred her face for a second before he spoke in shock, “Marinette?”

“Chat Noir?” Marinette responded, her frown deepening before she lifted him up with her still outstretched hand, “Is there an akuma attack? Did you lose your miraculous? What happened?”

“No need to worry purrincess. There’s no akuma attacks today,” he practically purred to her annoyed eye-roll before he gave a sheepish chuckle, “Would you believe me if I told you I actually wore this to hide?”

Marinette scoffed, pulling away from him to pick up her discarded fabrics, “Hide from who? Is your adoring fan base at it again?” she drolled rather sarcastically.

“Actually yes,” Chat chuckled, “Yes, they are.”

“You actually have fans?” she turned around, quirking an eyebrow at him playfully.

“Aw come on purrincess, you’ll hurt a kitty’s feelings with talk like that.” 

She could practically see his pout through the costume and nudged his elbow lightly, “Come on Chat, you know I’m just kidding. I’m the number one fan on that list after all,” Marinette giggled.

“Should I be hiding from you as well then?” Chat chuckled back, bumping their shoulders together playfully.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “ _ No _ ! I actually have experience with this. I once spent an entire day protecting Adrien Agreste from his adoring fanbase,” the dark-haired girl finished proudly. Recalling that day brought back so many happy memories and she almost sighed in front of the superhero before her. Spending the whole day with her crush was  _ amazing _ even if she was in her pajamas for the entirety of it. 

“Is that so? Should I be jealous?” the banana-costumed boy leaned in close to her before she shoved him back harshly, her face flaming.

“No!” she spluttered, “It’s not like that!”

“Well, how furtunate that I get your services then, purrincess.” 

She imagined him winking at her before she scrunched her nose, “You were doing so well without the use of puns. Of course you had to go and ruin a good conversation like that.”

“Aw, would mew purrfer if I stopped?” Chat chuckled at her.

“Yes, yes, I would,” Marinette couldn’t stop herself from laughing as she shoved him back playfully. 

The superhero started to speak, presumably to tell another awful pun when they were interrupted by the sounds of girlish screams. Reacting on instinct, Marinette grabbed his hand, yanking him away from the source of the noise. Huffing and puffing, they tore through the streets of Paris, trying to avoid drawing more attention to them. Eventually, she managed to drag him into a quiet alley she usually got away with detransforming in. Panting slightly, she leaned out of the alley, looking for any sign of the fangirls, “I think we lost them.”  
“I think so too,” he sucked in a deep breath of air.

“I’m starting to think that maybe the banana costume wasn’t the best choice for staying hidden in broad daylight,” Marinette grinned up at him, her fingers itching to flick the bell that was usually on her partner.

“Me too,” he beamed back down at her.

“Seriously, why a banana costume?! That  _ cannot _ be easy to move around in,” she tilted her head at him curiously.

“Ehh,” Chat shrugged, “It was the closest costume around.”

She opened her mouth to tell him off when another girlish squeal cut her off. Her head jerked to the side to see a teenage girl pointing at the two of them, “Oh my god, Adrien and his girlfriend are on a date again!!”

“Wha-,” Marinette felt her brow furrow before she flicked her gaze over to the boy next to her. Her eyes widened considerably as her face paled.

_ No... it-it can’t be... _

Before she had time to panic properly, Adrien had already grabbed onto her hand, pulling her out of the alley with him. They bolted straight past the startled girl, ignoring the screeches behind them. Her thoughts were a mess as she ran with the boy in front of her.

_ How is this possible?! It was never supposed to happen like this! We were supposed to defeat Hawkmoth first! _

Eventually, they ran out of breath, finally finding a nice, quiet place away from the fangirls. With a spluttered cough, Marinette stumbled away from him, tugging harshly on her pigtails, “I, you-you can’t... A-Adrien?”

“Marinette, you can’t tell anyone,” he came forward to grasp her hands tightly in his, “Seriously, Ladybug will kill me if she finds out I revealed my identity to a  _ civilian _ !”

She blinked a few times at his face. Unfortunately though, she was unable to contain her hysterical laughter. Slapping a hand to her face, she giggled manically, “H-how am I supposed to take you seriously when you-you look like that,” Marinette snuck out in between breaths, waving a hand at his banana costume.

Adrien’s hands came to plant firmly on his hips and she imagined the stern look on his face but that did nothing to stop her giggles. Sucking in a gasp of breath, she managed to calm herself down and looked at him seriously when he let out a snicker himself. Soon the two collapsed on each other, laughing their heads off. 

When they finally regained their breath, Marinette wiped a stray tear from her eye, “Sorry about that. I don’t know what just came over me. I promise to keep your secret though, even from Ladybug,” she couldn’t help the small smile that twitched at her lips.

“Thank you, Marinette,” his banana costumed head bobbed at her thankfully, and she barely managed to bite back her snicker. 

“It’s fine, Adrien,” she smiled shyly at him, “You already know about my own secret anyway,” she gestured to her bare neck, hoping that he would remember her time as Multimouse.

“That’s right!” she practically envisioned his green eyes glimmering at her, “You were Multimouse, right?”

“That’s me!” Marinette chirped with a giggle before she glanced about them, “I think we should get you out of that costume soon, though. We don’t want to have to run again and everyone already knows that  _ you’re _ the one in the banana costume.”

“You’re probably right,” Adrien chuckled at her before he reached around to unzip his costume. Soon, his cute, blonde head popped up at her, his hair matted to his forehead as he grinned brightly at her.

She stared at him in awe for a few minutes before shaking her head roughly. 

_ This is still Chat Noir! You can’t go around acting all crazy around him now! And someday, when it’s time, I’ll finally be able to reveal that I’m Ladybug. _

Pushing away her thoughts, Marinette intertwined their arms with a smile, “Come on, let’s see if we can get you home without any more mishaps.”

“Lead the way, purrincess,” Adrien purred at her.

Ignoring the swoop her heart just gave at Adrien giving her a pet name, she instead rolled her eyes, tugging him along with her, “I’ll kill you if you start punning at me in class.”

Adrien threw his head back as he laughed, and her lips twitched into a smile as she watched him.  _ Everything’s going to be alright. I’ll make sure of it, _ she thought to herself with one last final nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear when these two finally get it together and figure out each other's identities Marinette is going to tease Adrien mercilessly about the banana costume haha. I just want to see them interact with each other when they knowwwww. I think I'm just missing Miraculous really lmaoooo. It's been tooooo long and we still have to wait yearssss for more episodes. Ughhh help meeeee. Comments and/or kudos are the perfect way to help me in these trying times hahaha ;)


	24. Kwami Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short lil oneshot for today guys! Also it's kind of more Plikki then anything else XP. I hope you don't mind thoughhhh <3\. Lemme know what you thought of it

Tikki and Plagg cuddled up next to each other on Marinette’s bed, watching their holders play video games. The two kwamis giggled together as they realized that the two were completely unaware of their location. They laughed quietly again when they saw Marinette blush and stutter after brushing up against Adrien’s hand while the boy glanced away shyly. 

“You’d think the boy would pick up on her feelings for him,” Plagg whispered to Tikki, shaking his head amusedly.

“Oh hush, Plagg. You know it’s not his fault,” Tikki shushed him.

“It kind of is, sugarcube,” the small, black cat shrugged, “I swear if I have to hear Adrien say that Marinette is just a friend one more time I’ll slap him.”

Tikki glared at him, hissing out a quiet, “Plagg! You can’t just say things like that! And I’ve told you before stop calling me sugarcube!!”

He chuckled at her, shaking his head, “I can and I will, sugarcube,” he shot her another wide grin as she scowled at him, “Besides you don’t have to hear him talking about how Marinette is  _ such _ a great friend and then moon about how  _ amazing _ she is in the next breath. It’s exhausting.”

She giggled quietly before swatting at him. Plagg yelped, almost causing Marinette and Adrien to glance over at them before Tikki cut it short by slapping a palm to his mouth, “Shush, you. I told you not to call me sugarcube,” her blue eyes glittered at him mischievously.

“Aw, but you’re so nice and sugary,” he pouted at her after she had removed her hand.

Tikki rolled her eyes before gesturing over to Marinette and Adrien who were currently beaming at each other for one thing or another, “You’re making me miss out on the cute Adrienette moments!”

“Oh please, everyone knows Marichat is the best,” Plagg said even as his eyes slid over to the two young teens who had stopped playing the game and were laughing at something one of them said.

“You only like Marichat because Marinette always gives him cheese for you whenever he visits,” Tikki giggled.

“What can I say my stomach guides my every action in life,” he smirked at her.

Shoving him playfully, Tikki returned her attention to the two teens in front of her. They were back to playing their game, Marinette’s eyes occasionally drifting over to Adrien as they played a round of Ultimate Mecha Strike. The two kwamis were silent for a few moments, instead choosing to watch their owners dance around their feelings as they fought against each other. The small bug sighed quietly as she watched them, her arms coming up to rest on her chin, “Do you think things will change when they figure out their identities?”

“Oh most definitely,” Plagg nodded his head, “But I’m sure they’ll figure it out sooner rather than later. Plus, that means more visits for me so I’ll get to see you more, sugarcube.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?! You’re as bad as Adrien sometimes,” Tikki scrunched her nose at him.

“Eh, the kid gets it from me,” he grinned cheekily at her with a small shrug.

She crossed her arms at him, “I bet he does! The both of you are insufferable!”

“But you love me anyway don’t you, Tikki?” 

“Sometimes I really wish I didn’t,” she groaned. Turning her attention back to Marinette and Adrien, she noticed the boy standing up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Shoving on Plagg’s shoulder, she hissed at him, “Hurry up! Adrien’s leaving! Be careful though, you don’t want Marinette to see you.”

“Calm down sugarcube, I got this. I’ll see you soon,” Plagg gave her a small wink before lazily floating into Adrien’s pocket when Marinette’s back was turned. Tikki snickered as she watched the model glower down at his pocket. Plagg was sure to get a stern talking to tonight. Probably about why he couldn’t go sneaking around other peoples’ houses looking for cheese. With one last smug snicker, she turned away from the two, cuddling up against Marinette’s pillow as she trusted Adrien to tell the poor kwami off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked Tikki and Plagg's short lil interaction! They're cute and I like the idea of them sneaking away to hang out whenever Adrienette meets up hehe. If you enjoyed it leave me a comment or maybe some kudos pleaseeee <3 <3\. I'll love you foreveerrrr!!


	25. Cheek Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeee cheek kisses!! How cuteee!! I like this chapter haha <3\. I hope you do toooo <3 <3\. Lemme know what you think :)

Adrien worked diligently on the homework in front of him. He and Marinette had both gotten assigned to work in a group together. This had led to the two of them working quietly in the school’s library. Pausing on his mad scribblings, he took a break to stretch before peering at the girl across from him. Their gazes connected and Marinette turned a light shade of pink before ducking her head back down. Clearing his throat quietly, Adrien gestured to the paper in front of her with a small grin, “How’s your work coming?”

Her head peeked back up, her cheeks turning a touch darker. After a brief

moment, she giggled rather nervously, “As well as can be expected really. I just hope Mlle. Mendeleiev doesn’t grade us harshly.”

“Knowing her she probably will,” Adrien rolled his eyes with a playful shrug.

Marinette groaned, her head flopping onto the sheet in front of her, “You’re probably right,” she mumbled.

“Aw come on, Mari,” he nudged her lightly, “I’m sure we’ll do well!”

Her head lifted up slightly, her beautiful, bright blue eyes peering at him before she blew on her bangs, “I know, I’m just exhausted.”

Adrien’s mind drifted off to the increased number of akuma attacks Hawkmoth had been sending recently. He hadn’t really minded because it meant he got to see Ladybug more often but poor Marinette was probably affected. He lowered his head to nestle his chin on his arms to peer more closely at the girl, “Are the akumas keeping you up?”

She chuckled rather dryly, running a hand through her hair as she leaned back up into her seat, “You don’t know the half of it.”

A subtle smile twitched at the edge of his lips. Marinette had  _ no _ clue she was speaking to the superhero who kept the city safe. Pushing down the amusement, he leaned back to, nodding his head, “Your designs keeping you up late too, then?”

“Y-yep,” Marinette nodded her head quickly as her eyes glanced about the library, “T-that too.”

Choosing to ignore her obvious discomfort, Adrien picked up his pencil once again, “Suppose we had better get started on our assignment, then. Wouldn’t want you to stay up too late working on this too,” he gave her a crooked smile. 

“You’re right, you’re right,” she gave a decisive nod before she returned to her own paper.

The two worked together comfortably for the rest of the time, occasionally asking the other questions and what they were going to say. They finished rather quickly and even had time to edit for a bit. Eventually, when it was time to leave, Marinette fidgeted with her backpack as they stood nearby Adrien’s limo.

“Did you need a ride, Marinette?” he asked, tilting his head at her curiously.

“No no! It’s fine! I can walk!” she blurted out before gulping quietly. He looked down at her as she took a step closer to him. Her blue eyes peeked up at him from beneath her lashes, “Thank you for cheering me up today, Adrien, really.”

He beamed down at her, about to remark on how he did nothing when the designer stood up on her tip-toes, brushing a sweet kiss to his cheek. He blinked for a few seconds, his cheek tingling slightly as his hand came to cup the spot she had touched with her lips. Adrien’s mouth slowly closed as Marinette’s cheeks turned a bright red, “Thanks again! Go gotta! Important meeting bakery! Tomorrow see you!”

He watched the young girl bolt away with a fond smile before he slid into his limo. It was only when he got home in the safety of his bedroom that he realized he was still cupping his cheek gently. Removing it quickly, Adrien shook his head once before sitting on the edge of his bed.

“You gonna dream about pigtails tonight?” Plagg snickered, lazily floating out of the boy’s pocket.

“What? No! Plagg!” he scolded his kwami who merely chuckled at him. His point would have been more accurate if his cheek wasn’t still tingling and his hand wasn’t itching to text Marinette to see if she made it home safe.

The small, black cat shook his head at him, “ _ Sure _ you won’t. Now where’s my cheese, I’m starving!” Adrien scrunched his nose in disgust before tossing a piece of camembert to the kwami. Plagg ate it up in one bite, licking his lips noisily after he did so, “What  _ are _ you gonna do about Marinette? She’s kissed you twice on the cheek now.”

“Yeah, because we’re  _ friends _ , Plagg,” Adrien’s arms gestured about wildly.

“Uh-huh,” the kwami crossed his arms in disapproval, “So you’re saying you felt nothing when she kissed you?”

“I-I what,” Adrien spluttered, his cheeks turning a bright red as Plagg’s words brought an image of Marinette and him  _ actually _ kissing in his brain.  _ Stop, stop! Marinette doesn’t see you like that!! You can’t let Plagg just tease you like this! And you’re supposed to be in love with  _ Ladybug _ ,  _ he shook his head harshly at himself, trying to erase the image that seemed to be burning in his eyes.

“Yeah, that reaction is telling me you totally did,” his kwami cackled at him.

“Shut up, Plagg,” he hissed, “Marinette and I didn’t kiss like that! And we’re good friends! It’d be weird if I felt  _ nothing _ when she kisses my  _ cheek _ .”

Plagg nodded his head slowly, a smirk spreading across his face when Adrien emphasized the word cheek, “So you’d feel the same if Alya kissed your cheek then?”

“What?! No, of course not!” he looked at his kwami confusedly before shaking his head, “I-I mean yes! But no! Ugh, I’m done talking about this with you. You confuse me! You already know I’m in love with Ladybug!”

“Hey, I’m only trying to help you,” the cat said with a quiet snicker.

“Yeah, yeah,  _ sure _ you are,” Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami before turning away, “How about you try helping me with Ladybug instead?”

When Plagg said nothing, he turned back around to face him. His kwami was staring at him silently. Raising an eyebrow at him, Plagg eventually sighed, nodding his head slowly, “Ladybug. You only want help with Ladybug.”

Adrien’s eyebrow raised higher, “Yeah, course I do. Marinette and I are great friends. That’s all,” he brushed away the image of them kissing that was still rattling around in his brain.

“Ok, I can do that too,” Plagg sighed once again to Adrien’s bright grin. When the model had safely retreated to the bathroom to brush his teeth, the small god shook his head slowly, “If only you knew I was trying to help you woo the same girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are my best friends if you enjoyed reading this chapter! I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it hehe <3\. Your thoughts mean everything to meeee :D :D


	26. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 is now done! Woooot wooottt!! I can't believe April is almost done :O!! I feel like it just started and my finals week starts tomorrowwwww! Ugh wish me good luck! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter <3

Marinette slid into her usual seat for class, her gaze drawn over to the empty seat in front of her. Her brow furrowed as she looked at the time. Class was starting soon and Adrien was usually never late. She leaned over to Alya curiously, whispering in her friend’s ear, “Is Adrien not coming to class today? What happened?”

The junior reporter smirked at her, “Why? You worried about your  _ crush _ ?”

“Alya!” she hissed, giggling as she lightly punched her friend, “Shut up! You know I am!! So do you know where he is or not?”

Alya’s face turned somber as she slowly nodded her head, “Actually yeah, I do. I heard from Nino that he got really sick last night and is taking the day off today. I think it was the rain. It was pretty gross last night.”

Marinette frowned as she thought back on the patrol she and Chat had gone on last night. It had been pouring down with rain and even the supersuit had done nothing to stop the chill in the air. She had noticed Chat sniveling and sneezing more than enough times last night so perhaps this illness was spreading. With a quiet sigh, she tapped her pencil against her notebook, “Poor Adrien. I hope he gets better soon.”

“I know one sure way to cheer him up,” Alya nudged her lightly, her eyebrows wiggling up and down when Marinette turned to look at her.

“How?” she asked, her brow furrowing.

Her friend merely rolled her eyes, “I know the boy is addicted to a certain  _ someone’s _ croissants. If someone were to say, bring them over while he’s sick I”m certain he’d cheer right up.”

“Oh,” Marinette nodded, “Yeah, that sounds brilliant! I’m sure Adrien would love that!”

Alya chuckled, shaking her head at her, “Girl, I’m suggesting that someone would be  _ you _ !”

“Wh-what?!” her face turned a bright shade of pink, “M-me?! U-um, okay! I-I can do it! Especially if it makes Adrien happy.”

“Good! We’ll go to the bakery after class and I’ll help you drop off a few croissants for him. I’ll even bet that Mlle. Bustier will let you drop his homework off too! I’m sure Adrien will be super grateful for that too. He might even kiss you,” her friend winked.

“Shut up!” Marinette squeaked, shoving her friend's shoulder as her face turned a bright red.

After that, school went by rather quickly with Marinette’s thoughts drifting towards Adrien during the entirety of the day. When she had finished her classes, she nervously went to Mlle. Bustier, asking if she could drop off Adrien’s homework for him. Thankfully, her teacher had given the papers to her with a beaming smile, complimenting her student on her kindness before Marinette ducked out of the classroom. After that, her and Alya met up to begin walking to the bakery. Once there, they asked her parents for some of their delicious croissants for their sick classmate. Her parents gladly handed over a small bag of the tasty pastries, giving them a few extra for the trek over to Adrien’s house.

This led Marinette to where she was currently standing, nibbling on the last bites of her croissant as she gathered her courage into pushing the doorbell. Alya stood to the side, cheering her on encouragingly, “Come on, Marinette! You’ve done this before! I believe in you and Adrien’s going to love this!”

“You’re right!” she said determinedly, giving her head a firm nod, “I can do this!” 

Using every last bit of her courage she rang the doorbell, watching as the mansion’s usual camera popped out, Nathalie’s voice crackling over the loudspeaker, “Yes, who is it?”

Clearing her throat once, Marinette began speaking, “Oh, um, hi. I’m Marinette, a friend of Adrien’s. I noticed he wasn’t in class today and heard he was sick so I brought his homework over,” she held the papers out to the camera before she remembered the small bag of croissants in her other hand, “O-oh and I also brought him some get-well croissants.”

The assistant’s voice crackled once again at them, “Put it in the box.”

The mailbox opened up and Marinette carefully placed her gifts inside, hoping they wouldn’t get crumpled, “If you could tell him that it was Marinette who brought them over that would be great, thank you,” she beamed cheerfully at the camera before it got sucked back into the wall.

“Nice job, Mari!” her friend wrapped her up in a tight hug, “You didn’t even need me here! You did great!”

“Thanks but I couldn’t do it without you besties,” she grinned shyly at Alya.

Leaving Adrien’s mansion behind, the two girls began chatting and soon Marinette had forgotten all about her little gift. It was only the next day, however, that she remembered it at all. She was in class, talking with Alya when she noticed Adrien come in out of the corner of her eye. She hardly noticed when he made a beeline towards her, so engrossed in her and Alya’s conversation until he cleared his throat. 

Turning to face him, her head tilted curiously as he smiled shyly at her, “Hey, Marinette, I just wanted to say thank you for the care package last night.”

She blinked at him a few times until her eyes widened in realization, “O-oh, pfft, yeah it was no problem. Don’t worry about it.”

“No, really _ thank you _ ,” Adrien emphasized, his emerald eyes staring seriously at her, “I was feeling absolutely lousy last night and your care package really cheered me up.”

Marinette ducked her head, her cheeks turning a shade darker as she giggled shyly, “I-I’m really glad. I just wanted to make sure you got better soon. I’m glad it worked.”

“I’m pretty sure your croissants can fix anyone right up,” he winked at her with a chuckle, “They were exactly what I needed last night. Thanks again, Marinette.”

“You’re welcome, Adrien,” she grinned at him before he turned back around to take his seat as the Mlle. Bustier started their class. Wrenching her gaze from the cute boy in front of her, she tried to stifle the butterflies fluttering in her chest to focus on their lesson. Though it was hard to do with Alya nudging her every five seconds, Marinette did eventually manage it, promising that she would make Adrien a care package every time he got sick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I loved writing it hehe. I hope your weekend was good too!! Leave comments and/or kudos if you liked this chapter :D! They mean the world to meeee!!


	27. Naps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 is finisheedddd!! Woot wootttt!! I really like this chapter hehe <3\. Mainly because sleepy, cuddly Adrienette is adorable and my faveeee :D. I hope you enjoy it!

Marinette yawned, her eyes fluttering closed as she fought hard to stay awake in class. It had been a series of late nights for her, both in terms of patrol and commissions, and all she could think about was cuddling up in her nice, warm bed. Unfortunately, Mlle. Mendeleiev’s droning voice was lulling her to sleep. Pinching her finger lightly, she also widened her eyes in an attempt to pay an ounce of attention to her science lecture. It was barely working, though. Perhaps she looked awake to her teacher but she was basically sleeping with her eyes open at this point. When the bell rang, her eyes snapped open again, a brief moment of alertness and awareness rushing through her.

“Hey, you alright, Mari?” Alya looked at her with concern, patting her shoulder lightly, “You look exhausted. Have you gotten any sleep?”

She bobbed her head slowly, “Yeah. I got about two hours last night.”

“Oh my god, Marinette! You can’t live on that amount of sleep! It’s lunchtime now, why don’t you eat a quick snack and then take a nap?” her friend’s frown marred her features.

“Mhm,” Marinette blinked sleepily at her.

“Alright, come here,” Alya helped get the dark-haired girl back on her feet, guiding her to a spot outside that was warm and comfortable.

The designer instantly nuzzled her face into the soft grass, letting out a sigh of contentment as she did so. Within a few minutes, Marinette was snoozing and only barely heard Alya breathe out in relief. She frowned when she heard a muffled, new voice join together with her friends. The new voice sounded both familiar and pleasant at the same time. 

“Is she ok?” the voice spoke, “I noticed how tired she was in class.”

“Yeah, she’s okay,” Alya responded, “Just severely sleep-deprived. She only got two hours of sleep last night so I’m going to let her snooze through lunch and see if she’ll be okay by next period.”

“Poor Marinette, I’m sure she was up too late working. Great idea though, Alya.” 

“Do you mind watching her for a few? I’m going to grab a bite to eat and then come back.” 

Their conversation stopped for a while but the sound of shuffling grew louder. The voice she could only hazily recognize from before sounded closer. Almost as though he were crouched next to her. A hand ran through her hair and Marinette snuggled into the warm palm with a happy sigh. A deep chuckle sounded in her ear, making her heart flip-flop in her chest, “You okay, Marinette?”

Fighting through her sleep-addled brain she finally recognized the voice comforting her. Marinette’s eyes popped open, a tired, yet still bright smile on her face as she looked at the blonde in front of her. Adrien was crouched down next to her, his green eyes shining at her with a shy smile on his pink lips. Her smile grew wider as she realized his hand was still running through her hand, “Adrien!” she called to him excitedly.

“Hey, Marinette. You look tired. Everything alright?” he peered at her with such concern that she couldn’t stop her giggle from billowing forth.

“Mhm,” she nodded at him sleepily, “Just too many projects going on combined with Hawkmoth sending out a million akumas.”

“I know what you mean,” Adrien chuckled with her. 

Slowly, her eyes slid shut again, unable to fight against the exhaustion that was taking over her. When Adrien began pulling away, however, Marinette frowned, not wanting the boy to part from her. Without realizing what she was doing entirely, her hand shot out, yanking him down next to her. There was a brief shout of shock from the boy before he crashed onto the grass. Smiling tiredly, she cuddled up next to him, his warmth getting rid of the goosebumps on her skin. Marinette wrapped her arms around the boy, trying to get more of the delicious heat. 

“Marinette, I-,” he tried to speak but she cut him off by shushing him pointedly. Couldn’t Adrien see she was trying to sleep? Snuggling her head closer to his back, she let out a contented sigh, finally feeling perfectly comfortable.

They were left in peaceful silence for a few moments. The only sounds the rustling of trees in the wind and the soft chirps of birds. Eventually, though, their peace was disturbed by the arrival of her best friend, “I leave the two of you alone for ten minutes and this is what I come back too?” Alya chuckled down at them.

“What can I say, Marinette is very convincing,” Adrien shrugged sheepishly, causing said girl to frown at the disturbance.

Shaking her head with a fond smile, Alya leaned down to shake her friend lightly, “Marinette, hun, you’ve gotta let Adrien go so he can get something to eat. I brought you some carrots that you should probably eat too.”

“Huh?” her eyes shot wide open, blinking widely. Giving her head a harsh shake she finally started to regain some of her senses. Eventually, her eyes slid over to Adrien who was indeed wrapped up in her arms. Squeaking, Marinette let go of him quickly, scrambling away, “Oh my god, A-Adrien! I-I’m so sorry!”

Her crush stood up, stretching as he did so, and she glanced away as her cheeks lit up to a bright red. She missed the light pink flush in his own cheeks as she did so. Clearing his throat some, Adrien smiled down at her, “Don’t worry about it, Marinette. You were asleep and honestly, I really needed a quick nap too.”

“I-if you say so,” she murmured quietly, still avoiding his gaze.

“Thanks for watching her for me, Adrien,” Alya cut in, grinning up at the blonde.

“No, no it was no trouble at all. I’d better go eat my lunch now, though. I’m late enough as it is. I’ll see you guys in class later then,” he waved at the two of them before jogging off.

“Please tell me I didn’t just do that,” Marinette groaned, falling into her best friend’s arms.

Alya laughed, patting her friend comfortingly, “You mean cuddle Adrien in your sleep for the  _ second _ time? Yeah, sorry but I can’t tell you that  _ didn’t _ happen.”

“Adrien’s going to hate me  _ forever _ ,” she grumbled angrily.

The brunette scoffed, rolling her eyes, “You didn’t see his face when the two of you were cuddling. He looked as happy as you did.”

“Really?” Marinette sniffled, bringing her head up out of her friend’s shirt.

“Really,” Alya nodded with a happy grin, “I even took a picture if you’d like to see it.”

“Yes! Yes please,” she cheered, practically diving for Alya’s phone, “You’re the best!”

“I know,” she said smugly, pulling up the picture to show her friend so they could squeal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingggg <3 <3\. I hope you liked these two cuddling like me hahaha. It's finals week for me woooohoooo -.-. I do nottttt want thisssss. I already took two exams today wish me good luck on the next ones D:. Also, comments and kudos are my fave if you wanna leave me a treat :)!


	28. Care Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 is done! Sorry it's kind of late today I was taking my Econ final which I got an 82 on woot woot! I hope your guys' week has been going well too! Mine has been busy and tiring haha. Lemme know if you liked this chapter <3

“Hey, Marinette, I brought something for you!” Adrien called out, knocking softly on the trapdoor leading to her bedroom.

She blinked down at the hatch hazily, dropping the sewing needle back down onto her desk. Her eyes gazed down at her recent project, trying to estimate how long it would take her to finish.  _ Actually, what time is it?  _ Marinette thought, her eyes shooting to the clock. The big, blinking letters read 10:00 AM and she rubbed her eyes harshly. The last time she remembered looking at the time it was 12 in the morning, so that couldn’t be right. She rubbed her eyes again but the time remained the same.

Another hesitant knock came from below her hatch and her gaze shot to it, “Marinette, are you awake?”

_ Oh my god! Adrien’s here,  _ she screeched in her head. Glancing in the mirror, she took in her appearance. Marinette grimaced at what she saw there. She looked exhausted and her hair was entirely in disarray. Smoothing down her clothes and running a hand through her messy pigtails she bounded over to the trapdoor. Opening it up quickly, she flashed a tired smile at the blonde below, “Adrien, h-hey! Sorry I-I wasn’t expecting anyone today! Did you need something?”

“No, but I did bring you something,” he grinned up at her, holding up a basket, “Alya and Nino said you’d been having a lot of late nights recently so I came to see if you needed sustenance!”

“Aw, thanks Adrien! That was really sweet of you,” she took the basket from him gratefully. The sweet smell of candy wafted up to her and Marinette practically salivated at the thought of tearing into the treats that awaited her. She stepped backwards, gesturing for Adrien to step into her room with her, “D-do you have time to stay and hang for a bit? We could eat some of the candies together,” she waved the basket at him shyly.

Adrien’s hungry gaze roamed over the basket, “No, no, I shouldn’t. It’d ruin my diet.”  
“O-oh, are you sure?” she pulled out some macarons, waving them at him playfully, “I can’t convince you?”

“Ok, maybe just one little snack,” he grinned at her before stepping into her bedroom, “But just one! I made it for  _ you _ , not for me.”

Marinette giggled, opening up the pack to hand him a passion fruit macaron, knowing that it was his favorite, “Here you go!”

Adrien nibbled on the treat before his eyes widened, “Wow,” he breathed out as he trailed over to her desk. 

She blinked curiously at him, plucking her own macaron from the box before heading over to where he was standing. She followed his gaze downward to her recent design. She smiled shyly, “Do you like it? I’ve spent  _ such _ a long time on it.”

“It’s beautiful. Marinette, you did an awesome job! Is this what you’ve been working on for so long?” he beamed at her, running a hand over the light pink circle skirt.

“Yeah,” Marinette’s cheeks turned a deep red, “I’ve been wanting to make one for a while now so I just started last night. It should be ready soon though!”

Adrien turned to her to begin speaking before a loud yawn cut him off. His brow furrowed as he looked at her, “Marinette, when was the last time you slept?”

“I went to bed pretty early on Thursday,” she yawned loudly once again.

“Marinette, it’s Saturday!” his gaze roamed over her, as though he expected her to pass out on the floor at any minute.

“I’ve done longer,” the designer shrugged, a small grin twitching at her lips.

Quickly, Adrien threw an arm around her shoulder, guiding her up to her bed. If she wasn’t so tired right now, she’d almost certainly be a stuttering, blushing mess. Instead, she sleepily followed the boy, sighing a quiet, dreamy exhale at the warmth around her. When she was finally nestled in the covers, she felt a light kiss brush across her forehead and her eyes popped open at that, awareness returning, “Goodnight, Marinette. Don’t stay up so late next time, ok? And let me know how the care basket was when you actually get a chance to use it,” Adrien gave her one last bright, boyish grin before he was climbing down her ladder. 

“A-Adrien, night. I-I mean goodnight, Adrien. I-I mean have a g-great day, Adrien!” she called after him, burying her bright pink face into her pillow as she heard him chuckle at his stuttering. After she heard the hatch shut behind him, it didn’t take Marinette long to finally pass out, sweet dreams of macarons and pastries dancing in her head. When she next woke up, it was rather late into the afternoon, and she assumed that her morning with Adrien was a dream. Until, that is, her eyes spotted a familiar basket on her desk. With a small squeal, she scrambled over to it, clutching the gift to her chest happily.  _ I’m so  _ so  _ happy that it wasn't just a dream! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are the bestttt if you did :D :D! I really enjoyed writing it! Any excuse to write sleepy, cuddly Adrienette is an excuse I will take haha!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29! Omgggg!! I can't believe we have one more day of April left!! This is inaseeeee! It went by to quickly ;-;. Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter <3\. I had a lot of fun writing it. Mainly because I love angst with a happy ending haha :D

Marinette’s eyes blinked open to bright green eyes peering at her worriedly. She was lying on the grass in the park and she sat up quickly, frowning as she tried to remember how she got there. Her lips parted in surprise as the boy wrapped her up in a tight hug, “Marinette, you’re alright!” 

“Um, yes, I am,” she shifted uncomfortably in his arms, patting his shoulder awkwardly.

“Oh, thank god, I was so worried! After you gave up ownership of the miracle box I thought something terrible was going to happen!” the arms around her tightened their grip.

Her brow furrowed, “Miracle box? What do you mean?”

“Marinette... I...,” the boy pulled away slightly, gazing at her in confusion before his eyes seemed to widen in realization, “Do you not...?”

“I-I’m sorry, d-do I know you from somewhere?” Marinette scanned his green eyes searching for something recognizable, “I don’t think we’ve met before.”

The emerald eyes of the boy in front of her seemed to crumple with pain and something inside of her flinched at that. For some reason, it felt as though her every being ached to comfort him. Tell him that she knew him even when she had no clue who he was. 

“Marinette, d-do you really not remember me?”

He looked so hurt, so damaged, that she struggled to fight against some haze that was clouding her memories. The young designer looked him up and down, searching for something,  _ anything _ , that would be familiar. Eventually, her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers with a wide smile, “Wait! I do know you! You’re the kid that’s always on the Gabriel billboards! Shoot, what was the name of his son again?”

“Adrien,” he gave her a weak smile as his hand reached to cover her own, giving it a tight squeeze, “His name was Adrien.”

“Adrien, that’s right!” she beamed at him before frowning, “You were supposed to show up in my class yesterday but for some reason never showed.”

The model frowned at her, “Yesterday? Marinette, how old do you think you are?”

Marinette scoffed, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms, “You think I don’t remember how old I am?”

His lips seemed to almost twitch at that before he grasped her shoulders rather seriously, “Please, Marinette, this is important.”  
“I’m 14,” one of her eyebrows raised at him curiously.

Adrien’s face seemed to crumple at that before he slowly shook his head, “No, no, Marinette, you’re not. You were 14 four years ago.”

“F-four years ago?” Marinette’s mouth fell open before she glared harshly, “How gullible do you think I am, Adrien or whoever you are?! In fact, how do you even know my name?!  _ You _ never showed up to class!”

“That’s right,” he nodded at her, “But I did show up the next day and every day after that for the next four years. You sat behind me next to Alya that year. Do you remember her?”

“Yeah,” she smiled fondly, “She helped me stand up to Chloé. I think we’re going to be really great friends.”

“Marinette, you  _ are _ really great friends. Best friends, actually,” Adrien squeezed her shoulders almost desperately.

Once again she scoffed, scooting away from him and ignoring the flash of hurt on his face that caused her heart to twist tightly, “You really expect me to believe that I’ve forgotten the past  _ four _ years?!”

“Marinette, I don’t kn-,” he cut himself off before he gazed at her determinedly, “You want to be a fashion designer when you grow up.”

Her eyebrow rose higher at his words, “ _ Ok _ , you know one thing about me, that hardl-,”

Adrien cut her off by listing more facts, “Your favorite color is pink. You’ve designed most of the clothes you wear. You’ve always wanted three kids and their names are going to be Hugo, Emma, and Louis. Though you love dogs and cats you’ve always been more of a hamster person and want to name it...”

Marinette stopped him by slapping her hand on his lips, her eyes wide as she whispered, “H-how do you know all that?”

Adrien removed her hand from his mouth slowly, yet he still grasped it tightly, “Because  _ you’ve _ told me so, during late nights when we were talking about our future. Marinette,  _ please _ , you can’t have forgotten all of that.”

Her head shook forcefully and quickly at him, “I-I don’t... I don’t understand, were we...?” she trailed off uncertainly.

“Yes, yes we’re together,” he gave her a weak smile at that, squeezing her hands, “Marinette, please, I love you.”

“Y-you, you love me?” though she phrased her words like a question, her heart tugged painfully at her, almost as though she wanted to reciprocate. But that couldn’t be right... could it? She had  _ no _ clue who this boy was still. Before she could open her mouth and tell him she still couldn’t remember him, his lips on hers stopped her before she could. Marinette’s eyes opened wide in shock before they slowly fluttered closed, her arms coming to wrap around his neck. It was a remembered kiss. A practiced kiss. Adrien seemed to know exactly how to kiss her and her hands trailed up to his hair as she ran her fingers through the blonde locks. 

All at once, memories began to flash before her eyes. Memories of anger and betrayal as she thought he sided with Chloé. Memories of thunder striking as she shyly took the umbrella he was offering as he explained that he was only trying to take the chewing gum off her seat. Memories of them finally revealing their identities and all of the hurt and pain transforming into understanding. 

After Marinette got caught up, she drew back from their kiss, her hands coming to cup the sides of his face, “Adrien, I-I remember. You  _ made _ me remember!”

“Oh thank god,” he buried his face in her neck, hot tears leaking onto her shirt, “I thought I had lost you forever.”

“Silly kitty,” she grinned down at him, her own tears billowing up as she ran her fingers through his hair softly, “You could never lose me.”

“But Marinette, why did you give up being the guardian? And why did you give  _ me _ ownership of the miracle box? What are we going to do when I have to give it up,” Adrien looked up from her shirt to gaze at her desperately.

All at once the memory of giving up ownership of the miracle box came to her and she frowned with pain, “I  _ had _ to give up being the guardian Adrien. My identity was compromised and I couldn’t risk Hawkmoth taking all the miraculouses. I gave it to  _ you _ because you’re the only one I can trust with something like this. And when you have to give it up we’ll get through it. I’ll do what you just did with me!”

“But what if it doesn’t work?! What if I forget ever meeting you?!” Adrien panicked.

“I won’t let it!” Marinette grasped his hands in hers tightly, “Adrien I promise you I won’t let you forget a single moment!” 

“Ok,” he grinned weakly at her.

Standing up, she brushed off the dirt on her jeans before she offered him a hand up, “We need to start figuring out Hawkmoth’s identity now more than ever. He knows who I am now so we have to be super careful with everything we do! Luckily, he still doesn’t know who Chat is so we’ll have to make sure he never does, ok?”

“Got it!” Adrien nodded before he took her hand in his again, “Can we go to the bakery now and get something to eat? I’m starving.”

Marinette giggled at him, bumping their hips together before she began leading the way, “Fine with me! I’m hungry too. But while we’re eating we need to start figuring out a plan of attack. And we also need to find a place where you can keep the miracle box secured.”

“We can do this!” Adrien gave her a firm nod with a small smile.

“Of course we can! We’re the best team Paris has!” she grinned before she took off into a run, “Now let’s go get some food before I starve!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to see guardian Marinette in the show! I think I just can't wait to see Marinette in general in the show haha. I'm just hoping the coronavirus doesn't delay miraculous D:. Anywho, lemme know what you guys think <3\. Comments and kudos are my faveeeeee <3 <3


	30. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Adrienette April nooooo!! I'm so sad it's over D: D:! I hope you enjoy some post-reveal, post-relationship Adrienette fluff! It's my fave hehe! Thanks for sticking with me this month and if you want I'll be doing Marichat May so stick around for that haha :D

Adrien glanced over at the cone Marinette was licking, their hands entwined tightly together. They had just visited André’s ice cream shop and gotten the delicious treats before wandering around the quiet streets of Paris together. The sun was slowly lowering in the sky, making the horizon dance with brilliant pinks and purples. Chuckling slightly, Adrien squeezed the hand of the girl next to him.

“What is it?” she paused, turning away from her ice cream to glance at him curiously.

“Nothing, nothing,” he laughed again, waving her off with both his hand and a shake of his head.

Marinette stopped in the middle of their walk, one of her eyebrows rising at him as though to say  _ really _ . He didn’t answer, merely watching her stand there with that sassy expression on her face that just screamed Ladybug. She must have noticed the silly grin growing across his cheeks because she punched his shoulder lightly, giggling, “What?! Tell me!”

“Alright, alright,” Adrien chuckled before he gestured to her ice cream, “I just don’t know how I didn’t see it before. Mint green like his eyes, peach pink like his lips. I mean, who else could your soulmate be if not for me?” he finished rather smugly.

Marinette scoffed at him, rolling her eyes, “Oh, like  _ your _ ice cream was so subtle. Mr. Strawberry with black chocolate chip, blackberries for her hair, blueberry ice cream just like her sky blue stare. There’s absolutely no way your soulmate was anyone  _ but _ me in my costume!”

“Oh hush,” he sent her a playful glare, “You didn’t see it either!”

She nodded slowly, tapping her chin with her free hand, “You’re right, you know. I suppose we were both blind.”

“And we had so many clues right in front of our faces too!” Adrien waved his ice cream at her face before gesturing at the treat she had just resumed nibbling on, “How did we not see it sooner?”  
Marinette rolled her eyes at him playfully, “Well, to be fair to myself I sort of avoided the truth. I didn’t want it to be you because that meant, well,” she cleared her throat lightly, “It would mean that I had been rejecting you _for_ you.”

“I was the opposite,” he shook his head at her with a large smile, “I was looking for  _ any _ opportunity to say that you two were one and the same. Even when I saw you as Multimouse. Do you have  _ any _ idea how late I stayed up that night trying to wrap my head around how you two were two different people?”

She threw her head back and laughed, missing Adrien’s adoring look, “I came up with this  _ whole _ elaborate ruse that involved me putting on every miraculous at once to avoid you guessing my identity. Meanwhile, you just told me that you didn’t know why Plagg was at a l'école primaire.”

“Hey,” Adrien’s arms lifted up in a form of surrender, “You fell for it, not me.”

Scrunching up her nose, Marinette stuck her tongue out at him. The two then continued the rest of their stroll in a comfortable silence. Their ice cream was finished rather soon and they eventually ended up back at her bakery. He gazed down into his girlfriend’s bright blue eyes as she shyly tucked a piece of hair back into her pigtail, “Thanks for walking me home, Adrien.”

“It was my pleasure, Marinette,” he bowed, bringing her hand up to his to brush a sweet kiss across it.

“You’re such a dork,” she giggled at him before she stood up on her tiptoes, planting her own sweet peck on his cheek. His mouth fell open in surprise like it always did before she turned back around to her door, muttering a quiet goodnight.

Grabbing her hand once again, Adrien spun her back around to face him, ignoring her startled squeak. He brought their lips together in a passionate kiss and smiled when she melted into him. His head tilted as he tasted the mint from the ice cream she had been eating before he pulled back to grin at her, “Goodnight, Marinette.”

“G-goodnight, Adrien,” her eyes opened slowly to gaze at him dazily.

He waved at her once before he tore off into the night, determined to get back home before his father noticed he was out this late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! And if you've read them all thanks for sticking around! I hope to see you tomorrow for Marichat May! Remember, comments and kudos are my faveeee if you wanna leave me one :D :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I'm soooo excited for the rest of this month! I hope you are too hehe. Lemme know if you liked it with a comment or kudos pretty pleaseeee! Also feel free to come and talk to me on my Tumblr @aalissy. This miraculous hiatus is killllingggg me so I need more friends to talk to hehe <3


End file.
